His Bride
by Cherokee girl
Summary: A year after the final battle Harry is forced into an arranged marriage. The story is told by his wife after many years have passed it details how they made a bad situation work and how eventually they came to love one another.
1. Default Chapter

His Bride

by Cherokee Girl

Disclaimer I don't own Harry JK Rowling does I only wish that his world were real and I had a quick quotes quill instead of a pc that has recently developed a temper

Author's Notes A story told from the POV of Harry's wife years after the final battle and their wedding

Chapter 1

The Last Day

My life had taken a turn for the worst my parents were dead killed in an attack on Hogsmeade when I was 11 years old. I had seen him a few times before that day never realising that soon our lives would be forced together. I had seen him in passing before The - Boy - Who - Lived as they called him, once and awhile he and his friends would come into my parents shop. But that day was different that day was the day he bacame The - Man - Who - Won . That day Voldemort had attacked the villiage of Hogsmeade hoping to lure Harry out of the safety of Hogwarts. It was a warm day in mid May, I had just turned 11 a few weeks before on April 21st I was looking forward to summer and starting my first year at Hogwarts come September. I had no way of knowing my life would forever change that day I was still an innocent child without a care in the world that was to change very soon.

I was helping my parents stock the shelves in our shop Honeydukes, my mother had inherited the shop from my grandparents who had started the business many years before. It was an ordinary day until I heard screams of fear and panic coming from outside our shop door, and someone yelled DeathEaters and another voice screamed something about Dementors. My father took my hand while brandishing his wand in his other hand and pulled me downstairs into the cellar. He pushed me into a hole in the floor and told me to stay there, that he and my mother had promised Dumbledore as I later found out many of the other shop owners in Hogsmeade had that should Voldemort attack that they would help defend the villiage and if necessary the school. With a final goodbye and I love you I found myself in the dark. Soon I realised I was in a tunnel of some sort, I don't know how long I was there hours is the best guess I have. I heard the screams and explosions caused by the powerfull spells and curses that were being cast just above my head in the streets of Hogsmeade then all was quite. I don't know how long I stayed huddled in a little ball on the floor of the tunnel too affraid to get up and see who had won the battle, but what scared me more was neither of my parents had come to get me. Finally I got up and in a daze walked through the wreckage of what had once been my parents shop. I found my mother dead behind the cash register in our shop, she had been hit by the Avada Kedavra curse. Had it not been for the akward angle she was laying in and the blank stare in her sightless eyes I could have told myself that she was only asleep but I knew better. I screamed hot tears blinding me but still I ran I somehow managed to find my way to the doorway of our shop no longer caring who won. I was just running in shock and terror it was just as I stepped onto the sidewalk outside our shop when I tripped over the dead body of my father. He too had been cut down by the killing curse I then feel to my knees sobbing and shaking screaming my little heart out, my parents were dead and I was utterly alone in the world. It was then that I felt soft hands on my shoulder I looked up into the eyes of a man with a young face and graying hair.

Are you allright miss. He asked softly.

N no I stuttered out my d dad a and m m my mum their dead I choked out between sobs.

Soon the man with the kind face and graying hair had called over a girl with long flaming red hair to set with me. She never said much she just held me and rocked me until two faces that were very familiar came. One was the face of the grandfatherly looking man I knew to be the headmaster of the school, the other was the man I knew to be the gentle giant everyone in Hogsmeade loved to have visit their shop Hagrid. I noticed the man with the kind face and graying hair was back as well.

This is the poor child I was telling you about Albus he said.

What is your name child? the Headmaster asked a sad worn look in his startlingly blue eyes.

I I um I'am ah Sayward um Sayward Mac Neill I stuttered out through my tears.

Why she's Anna and Matthias's little girl said Hagrid Honeydukes here's her parents shop I'd know the little lass anywhere said the giant.

Well said the headmaster tiredly in a vioce that sounded like he wanted to be alone so that he could have the good cry that I had just finished.

Take her to Poppy in th infirmary she will no doubt need a dreamless sleep potion tonight.

With that the giant swept me up into his huge arms my 97 pound frame nothing more than the weight of a feather in his massive arms.

As we walked away headed for the school I finally came to my senses enough to ask what had happened. We won said Hagrid Harry defeated You - Know - Who we lost alot on our side but in the end Harry beat em he said. Harry is a tough lad he's up in the infirmary now Madam Pomfreys says he's in pretty rough shape but he'll make it. All I managed to get out was an Oh thats good my mind just could not comprehend everything that had happened in so short an amount of time the war was over my parents were dead I was now an orphan it was all to much to think about I just wanted to sleep.

When we finally arrived at the infirmary one of the medi witchs helping Madam Pomfrey gave me a dreamless sleep potion, after making sure that I was not injured, and sent me up to the Gryffindor girls dormitory. Since many of the girls from Harry's house had fought in the battle and many were injured and spending the night in the hospital wing and sadly other's were dead, after finding an empty bed I fell into a deep sleep.

I awoke the next morning to find the red haired girl and another who introduced herself as Hermione standing beside my bed. The one who introduced herself as Hermione informed me that she was the headgirl and had been asked by Professor Dumbledore to wake me so that arrangements could be made for me. She led me to his office saying the password of hershey's kisses, a muggle candy that he had recently become fond of my parents had just the week before ordered a batch for him it seemed wierd that a week ago life had been so normal, and now how could it ever be normal again. I was amazed as the great stone statue began to move revealing a staircase after riding up the staircase, I was amazed by all the trinkets and baubles in his ornate office that and all the portriats that seemed to all want to talk at once it was sort of a sensory overload so many things to see. And then there was the bird a beautifull red and golden colored pheonix who promptly burst into flames.

Oh what a shame the stress of the last few days must have caused Fawkes to have one of his burning days prematurely said Professor Dumbledore.

He still looked tired and worried but at least he had a smile today. I remembered from the times he had visited my parents store that he always had a smile and a twinkle in his bright blue eyes. I had always instinctively liked the man he just seemed like a doting grandfather, a wise old man who had life figured out for the most part and found it somewhat humorous to watch others try and figure it out. You could tell he had seen alot in his hundred and fifty odd years.

So Miss Mac Niell.

Please sir call me Sayward.

Yes then Sayward your parents are dead and we have to find a place for you. And we will need to make arrangements for their burial there is to be a mass memorial service here at Hogwarts this Sunday but we will still have to take care of the burial.

Yes Sir I managed to get out.

Sayward do you have any other family? he asked gently.

No Sir I answered my Mum and Dad were both only children and my grandparents all died when I was small or before I was born there is no one Sir.

Oh dear he said then we will have to inform the Ministry, but take heart child so many have been orphaned by the war that the Ministry run orphanages are over crowded anyone who is old enough to attend Hogwarts shall live here full time all year round so you do not have to worry about an orphanage.

Oh thank Merlin I said the relief must have been showing on my face becuase I saw just briefly the twinkle that would normally have been in his eyes.

Now not to upset you again, But do you know if your parents had made provisions for their burial should anything happen to them? he asked.

Um Yes we have a family plot in the graveyard on the edge of the villiage. I think they kept all the papers pertaining to that stuff in their vault at Gringotts Sir I said.

Thank you then Sayward and if you need anything at all even just to talk feel free to come see me.

Thank you Sir I said as I left.


	2. Moving On

Chapter 2

Moving On

Disclaimer   I still don't own a dang thing except for Sayward cause haha JKR you did'nt think her up na na na na na she's mine all mine. Of course you own Harry and everybody else and are actually making money off them but what the hey.

Authoress's Note  Heres chapter two hope you enjoy. 

I awoke Sunday dreading the memorial service I did'nt know how I was going to hold it together. We Brits may say stiff upper lip and all but when it comes down to it we're as human as anyone else.

I got dressed in a simple black dress and black robes and went down to breakfast not feeling particularly hungry, but I could'nt stand just sitting in bed dwelling on how messed up everything was. Many of the Hogwarts students would be leaving today after the service the school year had been cut short due to the number of students who had suffered deaths in their family, or who were injured during the final battle. Next Saturday the Ministry had set aside a day for a victory celebration of course not many felt much like celebrating, even the man of the hour Harry Potter who had left the hospital wing the night before was heard saying he really did'nt feel that there was much to celebrate, having lost several classmates and watching as many aurors and a few members of the now famous Order of the Pheonix were killed.

In no time it seemed the memorial service had started and Professor Dumbledore had given a moving speech and then Harry had given a short heartfelt goodbye to all those that had fallen, from the time of Voldemorts first rise to power until five days ago when he was defeated for good. Harry thanked all those who had helped him defeat the Dark Lord and left the stage visiably choked up. After his speech one of his fellow classmates sang an old muggle hymn called Amazing Grace and a muggle rock song called Tears in Heaven then the service ended. Everyone including Harry left later that evening while I spent a few hours down by the lake just thinking things over dreading tomarrow when my parents would be burried.

The next day when I got up I once again dressed in all black and was escourted to the small graveyard on the edge of town by Professor Dumbledore, Hagrid and Professor McGonagall. Dumbledore said a few words and read a passage from the Christian Bible. I laid a rose on each grave. And then the three professors let me have a few moments alone before leading me back to the school as my parents coffins were lowered into the ground. And so began the time to move on with my life.


	3. A week a Summer and a Year

Chapter 3

A week a Summer and a Year

Disclaimer Like I said earlier I still own nothing and would like to live in Harry's world a flick of my wand dishes do themselves a flick of my wand room cleans itself and I would have alot more time to write and would'nt certain other spells just be plan fun to do of course I have a little to much fun with revenge and would probably end up landing myself in Azkaban did I really have to use Imperio on the kids to get them to clean their room or Crucio on my ex well he did have it coming muh ha ha ha

Authoress's This is the last chappie before Harry puts in an apperance. This chapter is short and covers about a year from Sayward's parents deaths to the end of her first year at Hogwarts. There is some material some people may have a problem with such as arranged marriages and a child bride. But remember at one time in history this was the norm and the wizarding community is backward thinking in some ways. Also if it bothers you just think about this in some parts of the world this is still a day to day fact of life for many teenage girls.   

A week

And so the week passed the celebration of the defeat of Voldemort was held. I attended the party at Hogwarts though I still was not in the mood for a party. Harry and his friends Ron and Hermione were guests of honor along with other members of the now famous DA and Order of the Pheonix. Harry announced plans to play professional Quidditch for the Chudley Cannons saying that he no longer wanted to be an auror. That he'd had enough of fighting bad guys and wanted to see what else life had to offer. He was already more powerfull and better trained in defense against the dark arts than the Ministry's top aurors. Anyone in close proximity to him could feel the magical aura eminating off of him. He had perfected wandless magic and had became an animagus all before he had even entered his seventh year at Hogwarts. He now was more powerfull than Dumbledore. And yet he seemed so uncomfortable with it all he too seemed to try to shy away from the party and finally accomplished sneaking away when most of the other party goers had become quite drunk. I left shortly after that myself.

A summer

The rest of that summer seemed to pass by slowly more orphans came to Hogwarts and even though I made friends with two of them Antigone and Diedre. I still felt very much alone we spent most of our time down by the lake swimming or in the library reading. There really was'nt that much to do and none of us felt much like playing the world had moved on but we were standing still.

A Year

Soon September came and I started my first year at Hogwarts. I was sorted into Gryffindor house and finally got to know the red head who had been so kind to me right after my parents deaths her name was Ginny Weasley, and she was the sister of Harry's friend Ron. This was her 7th year and she took Deidre, Antigone and I under her wing as the new headgirl. I guess she felt somewhat obligated. She too knew what it felt like to loose someone she had lost her brother Charlie, her boyfriend Dean her friend Collin and her other brother Percy was facing a life in Azkaban unless he could prove he was under the imperious curse when he had attacked and killed his own brother.

The year went by with the wizarding world still in turmoil, there were Deatheaters who were still on the loose many trials for those who had been caught. The Ministry was considering passing a law allowing the ministry to force couples into arranged marriages. Since the wizarding world had almost destroyed itself before the war had ended. Our numbers had been dwindling for decades but now some feared we would die out if we did'nt do something drastic.

But I was oblivious to all of this I had tests and homework, classes and essays and the dreaded exams to keep me busy. It was'nt until the week before the end of my first year that I came to realise that I should have paid more attention to the laws the ministry was passing one morning at breakfast I got the shock of a lifetime.

OH are'nt I evil a cliffie what happened what will be the shock of Sayward's life.


	4. By Ministry Decree

Chapter 4

By Ministry Decree

Disclaimer Whatever I do Harry is still not mine and I'm still not a witch.

Authoresses Note Harry finally makes an appearance and I will start doing some parts from his POV

So what happened that changed my life you might ask well it was on the front page of the Daily Prophet. All single witches and wizards over the age of seventeen and under the age of fifty for women and seventy for men, and all the war orphans of childbearing age were to be set up in ministry arranged marriages, and had to be married within the next 3 months. That or face time in Azkaban I almost fainted as I realized that I would be married by the end of the summer. If only my period hadn't started over Easter break if only it had waited another year or two but alas I was 12 and I was doomed to be a child bride to someone I didn't even know. And it got worse All couples must conceive a child before their first anniversary and must stay married for at least five years and produce two more children before the marriage could be ended. If one of the couple was found to be infertile then the marriage was annulled and the fertile partner was to remarry. Merlin I thought the ministry was going medieval and they were taking womens lib back a few centuries. I thought I was going to be sick I could end up married to some old geezer and pregnant by this time next year. Then the owls flew in leaving letters for me Dierdre and Antigone. Dierdre got one saying Remus Lupin age 40 and a small enchanted picture of her betrothed smiling and waving. She started to cry but then I realized that this was the kind man who had helped me the day my parents died. I told Dierdre about that day and said she was lucky to get someone so kind. Antigone opened her letter and near fell off the bench she turned a strange shade of green. Who is it I asked she couldn't answer she just handed me the letter. What I read made me want to toss my cookies too Severus Snape. Oh Merlin poor Antigone would have to marry the ever hated Professor Snape, who on top of being in need of better personal hygine now had a nice limp he a gotten in the war. Now he was a crippled greasy git as Ginny liked to call him I looked at Ginny

Who'd you get? I asked.

Not as bad she said of course not all that good either it's Stan Shunpike from The Knight Bus.

Oh I said trying not to giggle.

Well let's see who you got said Dierdre You still haven't told us.

I opened the letter and my jaw dropped and my hands began to tremble.

Well who is it? Dierdre asked.

I couldn't answer I was in such a state of shock.

Oh give it here, said Dierdre taking the letter from my now shaking hands then she squealed OH MY GOD YOU HAVE TO MARRY HARRY POTTER I did faint then.

Later that evening after I got out of the hospital wing I walked back up to my dorm still starring at the letter in disbelief. I read it over and over Harry James Potter Age 18 address number 12 Grimauld Place London. His wizard picture gave me a shy smile from it's place inside the letter. I gave a small smile back I should feel like the luckiest girl in the world and yet I was in shock. How could plain little Sayward Mac Neill ever be good enough for the famous Harry Potter, who had beautiful women throwing themselves at him every day. I was thin with my body only beginning to develop the curves most men look for. I had long dark brown hair that fell in curls down to my waist and dark blue eyes. I wasn't ugly but I wasn't pretty either.

**Harry's POV**

I stared at her picture yet again she was very pretty and you could tell she would grow into a real beauty. And there was the crux of my problem. I was 18 nearly 19 and she had just turned 12. I Harry Potter who had just a year ago defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort now had to do the wizarding world one more favor get married and father a child. It didn't help that my wife and the child's mother was still a child herself. What did the Ministry think I was a pedophile. I'm no sicko who likes to molest little girls I thought to myself but they want me to marry a twelve year old and get her knocked up. I thought I hated Minister Fudge before now. I felt rather murderous electric blue sparks of elemental magic were flying off me. I was about to loose control taking control of my emotions before my powers got the better of me. I formed a energy ball and threw it at the portrait of Sirius's mother that we still had not been able to get off the wall. She screamed and cursed at me while I continued to throw energy balls at her until her portrait had several large scorch marks in it and she had decided to stop screaming before I destroyed the painting altogether, and I felt somewhat better most of my anger abated. And so I decided to meet my new bride and try to make the best of a bad situation I knew as bad as I felt about this whole mess she had to feel worse.

And so I walked over too the fireplace grabbed a handful of floo powder, and flooed Albus Dumbledore at his office.

Professor Dumbledore you there? I asked.

Yes Harry and please call me Albus you are no longer a student but a friend Harry.

Yes Sir but it still feels wierd calling you by your first name not to mention old habits die hard I said.

What can I help you with today Harry? he asked.

I think you know Albus I said trying to remember to use his first name.

The marriage decree I assume then he said with that smile and twinkle in his eyes he always got when he was amused about something.

Yes what do you know about a student of yours by the name of Sayward Mac Neill? and oh yeah your on the Wizengamot and a member of the Order of Merlin couldn't you have done something to stop them from passing such a dumb law?

Yes and No Harry he answered yes I know Sayward and no some of us tried to change the Ministry's mind or at least parts of the decree but to no avail. And I must sadly admit it is something of a necessary evil. If it makes you feel any better Minister Fudge stands

no chance at all of re-election after this stunt though he said.

I really don't care about Fudge's political career I said but I need to meet Sayward and get to know her and soon. Also what can you tell me about her Albus? I asked.

Well lets see said Albus she's a first year makes good grades very smart but she's rather withdrawn since her parents deaths last year.

So she is one of the war orphans? I said.

Yes Albus answered her parents ran a shop in Hogsmeade and were killed during the final battle last year.

Oh great I thought her parents are dead because Voldemort wanted to kill me that day.

Harry said Dumbledore is there anything else you want to know?

Ah yeah who were her parents? I asked.

Anna and Matthias Mac Neill they ran Honeydukes sweet shop after Anna inherited it from her parents.

Oh yeah I think I remember them I said they were always so nice when we came by on Hogsmeade visits. I remember they used to tease Ron that he was one of their best customers.

Yes they were a very nice couple said Dumbledore.

So what else can you tell me about the girl Sayward? I asked.

Like what do you want to know? asked Albus.

Things like what does she like? what house is she in? does she have a crush or a boyfriend? cause that would really make things worse you know just whatever you can tell me.

Well I don't know much about her likes and dislikes she in Gryffindor House, Ginny seems to know her and her friends pretty well so maybe you should ask her. And as far as I know she isn't dating anyone. Anything else I can do for you Harry?

Um yeah get her to come to your office and if you don't mind I'm flooing over now I guess I just really need to meet her especially before the press finds out about her.

Thats fine Harry I'll get her and I'll see you when you get here.

I was about to floo right over when the thought that first impressions are important crossed my mind. I decided to shower and change first. An hour later I was clean and dressed in black pants a forest green dress shirt and midnight blue robes. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley always said this was my best outfit, and that I looked very handsome in it. Whatever they say I thought they know more about fashion than I do jeans and a tee-shirt would be my first choice. I did my best to try and make my hair lay down or at least look like it had been combed. After that I threw on a dash of cologne and looked at my reflection in the mirror same trademark scar and black round frame glasses but I had grown a mustache and was currently experimenting with growing a beard not a Albus Dumbledore type one but just enough of one to change my appearance a little so people didn't recognize me at first glance. I had also let my hair grow out till it was shoulder length and rather shaggy looking when I left in down. I usually kept it tied back in a neat ponytail which is the way I planned on wearing it tonight. I had to see how my fiance would react to the scar. I prayed that she would'nt ask to touch it and then ask for my autograph, that had happened on several blind dates Tonks and Hermione had set me up on. Ron thought this was funny now that he and Hermione were married and he no longer had to worry about the single scene. I was about to give up on dating and live my life as a hermit holed up in Grimmuald Place. After putting on a pair of black dress shoes I was ready and a stepped into the fire place trowing in a handful of floo powder and saying Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts.

When I stumbled out of the flames I saw Albus Dumbledore sitting at his desk with a rather amused look on his face.

Good evening Harry Sayward and I were just talking about you and well speak of the devil he said with a sly smile and that darned twinkle in his eyes. I had found out over the last year to my horror and amazement that Dumbledore enjoyed a good prank as much as my father and the rest of the Marauders had, probably explains why they never got expelled I thought.

I then noticed the girl sitting across from my old headmaster she was trembling slightly. She was thin but somewhat tall for her age she had long curly brown hair and what really caught my attention were her dark blue eyes made bright by the fear and nervousness in them she was beautiful. I thought if only she was a few years older I might not mind this arrangement but then again there was nothing that could be done about that now it was the law we had to marry. All I could do was try to make the best of it and take good care of her and maybe things wouldn't be so bad. We could make this work if we tried hard enough. I just hoped she could forgive me for ending her childhood. I tried very hard to reason with my self seven years would not really be that big of a deal if we were older it wouldn't matter much at all if she were say 21 and I was 28 and in five years when it would be possible to get out of this she would be sixteen and I would be 23 that was still a little odd but not as bad I thought but my thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice.

Hello Harry she said.

Hello Sayward I said.

Dumbledore then got up an excused himself saying he would give us some time to get to know each other. We sat in silence for several minutes before I finally found my voice

Are you ok with all this I asked it's all very sudden and you don't know me and your so young I can't imagine how you must feel right now but I want to make this as easy for you as possible and I want to be a good husband even if this marriage is against our will and we don't know each other well enough to love each other.

I guess I wanted to say the same thing she said with a small nervous laugh. Except I hope your not disappointed with me I know that you probably are seeing someone and you could have done much better than me.

Actually I'm not dating anyone now and I think as far as looks go that you are very pretty so no I'm not disappointed by you I said.

I do wonder what your like personality wise that's really more important than looks as far as I'm concerned. I'm curious though what do you think of me?

Well it's a bit intimidating finding out your supposed to marry the most famous wizard alive I mean, I feel totally out of my league. You seem nice enough and there is no question that you are very handsome you seem down to earth and not one bit arrogant so thats a relief you've been nice to me so far so I guess I like you well enough so far. Everyone keeps telling me how lucky I am and I guess in a way they're right. But still the whole thing is just so bizarre it really doesn't seem real one minute I'm a twelve year old nobody school girl the next I'm to marry a famous wizard that I don't even know and have a baby all before I turn thirteen. It's all to much it just can't be real. I've been pinching myself all day thinking I'd wake up and it would all be just some wierd dream.

I was impressed she was honest and brave for telling me how she felt. I could also tell she had a good head on her shoulders that she had thought through all the implications of the marriage.

All I could say was yeah I know what you mean it does seem like a weird dream.

So she asked when are you wanting to do this do you want to wait as long as possible or just get it over with?

Well I was thinking a small ceremony here at Hogwarts a few days after end of term. Hopefully the press won't find out about you before then I don't want them hounding you to death a making a big spectacle of our wedding the last thing I want is for it to be a media circus. I said.

So you just want to find someone who'll marry us and not worry about the formalities? she asked.

Well I would like to give you a small hand fasting ceremony and I'll buy you a wedding dress and a nice engagement ring and wedding band, flowers a cake all that stuff and we'll invite a few close friends

since neither of us has any family to invite it should just be a simple ceremony I said.

Okay she said that sounds lovely to me who will you invite I will only be inviting Dierdre, Antigone and Ginny.

Well Dumbledore will probably officiate and I want Ron to be my best man. I will invite the rest of the Weasley's, Hermione, Remus Hagrid, Professor Mc Gonagall a few members of the Order and the DA. And that should be it I know my Aunt and Uncle won't come so I guess unless I've left someone out I said.

I wish I had that many people to invite but I don't know that many people I really just wish my parents could be there she said tears welling up in those sparkling blue eyes.

It broke my heart to here her grieve for her parents partly because I knew exactly how she felt and partly because I felt responsible for their deaths. If I had taken care of Voldemort earlier if only there have been way to many if only's and If I could go back and do it agains in my life. Dumbledore had suggested I see a Healer who was the equivalent of a muggle psychiatrist since Voldemort's defeat he said that it would help me to move on and it did. But there were still moments like these when I felt so guilty and sometimes I still do.

I don't even have someone to walk me down the isle and give me away she said tears now flowing freely down her cheeks and down her sweet heart shaped face. I may not have been a man in love at that moment but the scene of my fiance no matter how she came to be that crying her eyes out broke my heart. I could tell the stress of the day had gotten to her and she had been as brave and as strong as she could be for as long as she could. But now the facade of taking this whole thing well was falling apart and the real her was coming out and she was just a little twelve year old girl who was scarred to death and facing a life of if onlies and what might have beens. I thought about all the things that she would miss out on all the things that the Ministry's decree was taking from her. And realized that although it was the Ministry's fault I would be the one to take away whatever future she had envisioned for herself. I would be the one to take her innocence, her freedom, her teen years at that moment I felt little better than a thief.

I stiffly walked over to her from where I had been standing by the fire I knelt down beside her chair and pulled her into my arms letting her cry on my shoulder. I could feel her small frame shaking as she finally let the emotions that had been building all say out in between sobs I found out a lot of the things that upset her the most.

What will I do about school will I even get to finish? she asked and honestly I didn't know what were the Ministry's plans for educating the war orphans that it was marrying off so that they were no longer wards of the Ministry or their financial responsibility the war had nearly bankrupted the Ministry.

And how can they expect me to be a wife and a mother? I don't know how I'm too young I wanted to get married and have children someday but not now. I don't want this now how could they just tamper with someone else's life this way? she asked. And again I didn't answer because really they had no right to screw up so many peoples lives they were becoming as bad as Voldemort I hated Fudge with a purple passion at the moment if he had been in the room at the moment I would be in Azkaban right now.

I've never had a real boyfriend before never been on a date I've never even held a boys hand much less been kissed I'll never go to a school dance none of the stuff I've been looking forward to. At this I felt even more guilty if possible I had my first kiss my first date my first girlfriend all those first that happen during your teen years even though I had the weight of the wizarding world on my shoulders at the time I had still had those moment but she wouldn't and I felt terrible but then I had an idea.

Sayward I asked would you please go out with me on a date? She looked totally confused.

What are you playing at? she said please I know I'm being childish and I know I've just made a fool of myself crying like a baby just now but please don't play with my feeling now at least not today she said.

I'm not I said I know I can't make everything perfect for you but I think we need to get to known each other, and the best way to do that is for us to date. So tomorrows a Friday and with Dumbledore permission I'd like to take you on a date that is if you'll go out with me I said giving her a teasing smile.

Oh ok she said as long as this isn't some sort of cruel joke.

No it isn't a cruel joke I said we need to do this we need to at least be friends first. and who knows you might find me likable if you give me a chance. I know I'm already starting to like you I said trying to give her a little confidence and ease her fears.

Well ok what time should I be ready? she said with just the faintest hint of a smile playing across her rose colored lips.

How does 5:30 sound? I said

Good to me she answered.

Well then it's a date I said.

Then I pulled her up into my arms and gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. I was pleasantly surprised by the soft blush that colored her cheeks and the appearance of the first real smile that I had seen on her face.

Goodnight I'll see you tomorrow sweetheart I whispered in her ear before getting up to go find Dumbledore and tell him our plans. I was surprised by a flustered Goodnight Harry from a very red faced Sayward as I left the office.

Well I tried to make this as realistic as possible yes Harry and Sayward have a happy marriage at the time this is all being written but it wasn't easy at first. There will be good times and hard times ahead and their lives together will be complicated. But lets see how their first date goes. The next chapter will not be about the date it will be conversations between Harry and Dumbledore and Sayward and her friends Dierdre and Antigone.


	5. Conversations

Chapter 5

Conversations

Disclaimer Harry still belongs to JK Rowling and I still belong in a mental institution so in other words nothings changed since the disclaimers in the past four chapters.

Authoress's note well heres the next chapter hope you enjoy!

After Harry left to talk to Dumbledore I walked back to my dorm room in a daze if it's possible to be depressed and on cloud nine at the same time I was I still did'nt like the situation but Harry was nice and he was oh so handsome those eyes those bright green eyes that stood out even behind his glasses those emerald green eyes that I could just loose myself in If the eyes were truelly windows to the soul then maybe I had nothing to worry about Harry had such kind eyes.

But the one thought that kept running through my head was OH MY GOD HE KISSED ME well not exactly it was just a peck on the cheek but he had givin me a hug and a kiss and this time tomarrow we would be on our first date I did'nt even notice that Peeves was following me until I was hit by several water balloons you'd think an entity that had been around as long as Peeves had would grow the hell up but no not Peeves. After having a few choice words for the annoying poltergiest and being teased about being Potty's sweetie by Hogwarts resident pest I found myself standing in front of the portrait of The Fat Lady I gave her the password of Falsetto and entered finding Diedre and Antigone sitting on the loveseat closest to the fireplace

Well they asked what was that all about you've been gone for hours what did Professor Dumbledore have to say.

Well Harry came by he wanted to meet me I said

Really asked Antigone so how did it go what's he like?

He's nice I answered he asked me out on a date with him tomarrow evening.

Really said Diedre what did you say

Why yes of course we're going to be married soon we may as well have at least one date first I said.

Yeah I guess so she said

Well I met Remus tonight he was alot like you said kind but he's funny to but there is one litle problem what well he's a werewolf so I guess I'am not going to be the only one with a that time of the month problem only I'll just be bloated and bitchy while he on the other hand will be hairy and homacidal.

You had to give Diedre credit that even in the face of a bad situation she still had a brilliant sense of humor.

So do you to have any plans yes were going to see each other next weekend cause this week is a well a full moon and we decided to set a date for June 26th

Well thats good I said and what about you Antigone or should I ask.

It's ok we had a talk or should I say Dumbledore made us have a talk we're getting married June 19th here at Hogwarts but the good news is that I get to stay in school other than that I still want to jump from the astronomy tower.

I hope your not serious I said

No I'am not suicidal yet but ask me again latter say after my wedding night I just might be anyways I will need somebody to oblivate me cause I'am sure that after I take a bath in bleach I'll need to have my memory erased.

Ok it's a deal then I said laughing

After making plans for what I would wear the next evening and a little talk about kissing and such me and by two best friends called it a night and went to bed.

**Harry's POV**

After leaving Dumbledores office I headed for the only other place I knew where to find him Professor Mc Gonagalls office it had always been a rumor that they were more than just friends and co-workers and as I had found out my 7th year there was agreat deal of truth to the matter but thats another story for another time I met Albus in the hallway outside her office with someone I had not expected to see Remus I asked what are you doing here as a girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes stepped out from behind him.

Same thing you are Harry I would like you to met my bride to be Diedre.

Congradlations Moony I said giving my dad's last remaining childhood friend a hug.

Then turning to the girl I asked you would'nt by any chance be friends with Sayward Mac Niell would you

Yes I'am she said it's very nice to met you Harry but how do you know Remus

Well he was one of my dad's best mates in school I said and he and Sirius were like fathers to me when I was in school.

So me and Sayward's husbands know each other and are friends that cool so at least I'll get to see her sometimes I was kinda worried that once we all got married I would'nt be seeing much of my friends anymore.

Well you'll be seeing her plenty I said we're a tight knit bunch those of us that were members of the Order and those who were in the DA we still spend as much time together as possible.

Yes said Dumbledore and we would all be alot closer if you all would'nt mind taking me up on an offer

What is it Professor I asked forgetting that I was no longer a student.

Harry please call me Albus and well to get to the point I plan to go into a sort of semi retirement I will still be here but Minerva will be taking over most of my duties I will be something of a school superintendant. Hagid is leaving to go marry Madam Maxime and the replacement I had for Professor Flitwick has taken another position at a school in the states and Madam Hooch is leaving to marry so as you can see I have need for a few good teachers so far Tonks has agreed to teach Transfiguration and Hermione has agreed to teach Charms Ron is going to take over Madam Hooch's job and Remus I would like for you to take Care of Magical Creature and Harry I would like for you to take Defense Against the Dark Arts and be the new head of Griffindor house

Um Professor I asked can you tell me what happened to this last DADA teacher

Well she's due to have her baby at the end August so she won't be returning.

Well at least she left for a normal reason I said.

With that settled and an assurance from Dumbledore that Sayward could continue on at Hogwarts after our marriage and Dumbledores permission for me to take her out the next evening Dumbledore sent Diedre back to her common room and Remus Minera Albus and I had a nice chat I was amused to find out that Percy Weasley had gotten paired with Professor Trelawney that I thought to myself would be more than a little amusing upon learning that Snape had been paired with Sayward's other friend I could'nt help but feel sorry for the girl and glad that this had to be driving Snape nuts after talking for awhile I finally decided to use the fire in Minerva office to floo home where I sat up half the night planning for tomarrow and my date with Sayward I went to my dresser and opened a large wooden box that sat on top of it that held all my precious momentoes and keepsakes and pulled out a small velvet box that held my mother engagement ring and my parents wedding bands I was wondering weither to give her my mothers engagement ring or buy her one of her own after some thought I decided that I would buy her a new one and if one of our children just happened to be a little girl that on her sixteenth birthday I would give her the ring Sayward I decided deserved her own ring she was being cheated out of so many other things so with a full schedule for tomarrow I finally went to bed

NOTE

Well there you have it chapter five is done and chapter six should be up tonight or tommorow and it will be all about Harry and Sayward's first date .


	6. The Date

Chapter 6

The Date

by Cherokee Girl

Disclaimer JK still owns Harry and I still own nothing so there I admitted it Harry's not mine but I sure wish I had thought him up.

Authoresses Note Well you asked for it and drum roll please ..... here it is chapter six hope you like it and thanks for the nice reviews.

Friday morning dawned bright and beautiful. It was the perfect spring day warm and sunny with the smell of newly bloomed flowers wafting on the air. The distinct scent of heather and lavender hung in the sweet Scottish Highlands air.

I rolled out of bed my mind still reeling from the events of the night before. Harry had kissed me and we were going on a date tonight. Those two thoughts had been enough to fuel my imagination the night before. I had some of the weirdest dreams that night, Romantic dreams where Harry was my knight in shining armor taking me away from all my troubles to live happily ever after. And then there were dreams where we were married and absolutely hated each other. And then there was another dream where we were married and apparently got along very well considering I was at home with a houseful of children with messy black hair and emerald green eyes. Yeah I'd say we got along very well or my imagination was working overtime considering there was like twelve of them. I was reminded of the nursery rhyme about the old woman who lived in a shoe and had so many children she didn't know what to do.

I was abruptly pulled out of my reverie by Dierdre's rather loud attempt to rouse a sleeping Antigone, or should I say a pretending to be asleep Antigone.

"Come on Antigone" I said shaking my friends shoulder "come on I know your not asleep" I said getting annoyed with her she was going to make us late. "You couldn't be after having Dierdre jumping on your bed like that you'd have to be dead not to notice that and I can plainly see your still breathing" I said.

"Okay" she said grumpily "I'm not dead but I'm not going to classes today either I don't want to see HIM" she said

I knew who the HIM referred to it was Professor Snape she hated potions to start with. Not because she was bad at it on the contrary she was very good at it, And since she was much better at it than even Professor Snape's best Slytherin students he always gave her an unnecessarily hard time. She had never done anything to deserve many of the detentions she had received from him. It seemed he just enjoyed making her life miserable. So I could understand considering the circumstances why she wouldn't want to see him.

"Well" I said "You know you'll only be in more trouble if we're late so you may as well get up and get ready"I said trying to reason with my stubborn friend. "You don't want to miss breakfast and have to put up with him on an empty stomach", He might give you detention if he hears your stomach growling to loudly" I said teasingly.

"Okay Okay!" "You win." she mumbled and got dressed. While swearing about meddling friends daft ministry officials that make bloody stupid laws and then something about hating that greasy git.

I just giggled and gave Dierdre a knowing look we both knew what Antigone could be like when she was having one of her bad mood days. After we had each finished getting dressed we headed for the great hall.

Breakfast that morning was mercifully uneventful we made light conversation with several other first year girls. And spoke briefly to Ginny before heading to potions class.

Potions on the other hand was not really as eventful as it was just plain creepy. Snape was NICE to EVERYBODY even Dreama Dillow who managed to make almost every one of her potions explode. To say the very least everyone was a little weired out. He smiled he even laughed no one as far as I knew had ever heard him laugh. I started to ask Dierdre if it were possible that someone had made polyjuice potion and was impersonating him when class ended. And everybody rushed to the door leaving Dierdre Antigone and I as the last to leave. Just as we where about to walk out the door Snape put his hand on Antigone's shoulder and whispered I'll see you tomorrow night at eight and WINKED at her. Before smiling and waving as we walked off down the hall in a state of shocked silence.

"OH" I said.

"MY" said Antigone.

"GOD" said Dierdre.

"That was weird" I said.

"No that was creepy" said Antigone.

"Yeah but I wonder what Dumbledore did to him to make him act like that" I said.

"Must have him under the Imperious curse" said Dierdre with a laugh.

The rest of the day passed quickly and before I knew it it was three and classes had just ended. Dierdre Antigone and I quickly made our way back to the girls dorm so that they could help me get ready for my date. Finally after going through practically our entire wardrobe I decided on a pair of dressy black jeans with glitter on them and a rose colored peasant top, both borrowed from Antigone. And my mums pink pearl earrings. I borrowed a heart shaped rose quartz pendant on a silver chain from Dierdre, who had also done my make up and put my hair up into a stylish bun. I slipped on a pair of slippers and I was ready.

Just as I made my way down the stairs to wait in the common room for Harry the portrait hole opened and in stepped Harry. He was dressed in blue jeans and a burgundy shirt and his hair was once again tied back in a neat ponytail. I was shocked to see that he was carrying a dozen red roses.

"For you" he said as I finished making my way over to him

"You shouldn't have" I said.

"But I wanted to" he whispered "you do like them don't you" he asked.

"Oh yes their beautiful" I said "You didn't have to buy me anything but thank you anyways I love them".

"Well here let me put them in a vase for you" he said transfiguring an empty ink pot setting on one of the tables into a vase full of water placing them in it and setting the vase down on a end table beside one of the couches.

"You look very pretty this evening" he said "I like you hair it looks beautiful that way".

"Thank you" I whispered I knew I had to be blushing the deepest shade of red every eye in the common room was on us.

"So are you ready" he asked.

"Yeah I'm ready" I said "So where are we going anyways"?

"It's a surprise" he said smiling "I hope you like it." Then he took me by the hand and led me outside. When we had finally gotten a safe distance from the school he took two items out of his pocket, and enlarged them one was a cloak and the other was his old firebolt broom.

"You do like to fly" he said.

"Yeah I like it" I said.

"Good hop on" he said with a smile "Here you sit in front and hold this for a minute" he said handing me the cloak. "Oh and by the way it's an invisibility cloak we'll need it for when we fly into town" he said.

After we had both climbed onto the broom and got situated he pulled the inviability cloak around us and kicked off soon we were soaring over the countryside headed south towards London.

"You like" Harry whispered in my ear so that he could be heard over the rushing wind as we sped along I blushed as I felt his warm breath on my neck.

"Yeah it's I love the view of everything from up here it's really sorta peaceful" I said taking in the lovely view.

"Want to go faster" he asked.

"Sure why not" I said.

"Okay then hold on" he said as suddenly the broom picked up speed and we were climbing straight up higher and higher.

"Harry" I screeched starting to get a little scared.

"It's Okay don't worry I gotcha" he whispered holding me tighter. Suddenly he tipped the broom down and we were in a very fast dive Harry pulled out of the dive at the very last second before we crashed. I was still screaming from that little stunt when he did a series of corkscrew turns and loopty loops.

"Harry" I screamed "Please stop it I know your a professional Quidditch player and you know exactly what your doing but your scarring me to death not to mention all the acrobatics are making me queasy."

"Oh sorry he said I get carried away sometimes and forget not everybody likes the whole daredevil thing. "It's just that this is how I blow off stem I take my broom out and well fly like a madman I guess." he said with a hearty chuckle.

"It's Okay it's really kinda a thrill but as nervous as I already am tonight I'd prefer it if you didn't fly like a madman as you put it."

"Do you ant me to go slow" he asked

"No the speed doesn't bother me the dives and stuff are another story though".I said

"Okay I'll behave" he said and for the rest of the flight while we speed along at breakneck speed Harry didn't pull anymore stunts. Before long I noticed the lights of a very large city.

"Where here" he said as we started to descend into London. Harry brought the broom to a gentle landing on a dark street in a rundown neighborhood

"Where are we" I asked suddenly feeling rather uncomfortable.

"Here" Harry said handing me a slip of paper "read this not out loud but to yourself and then look up." Taking the piece of paper I read Number 12 Grimmuald Place London England to myself then looked up now where moments before had be nothing now stood an ancient looking building.

"Welcome home" Harry said "I know it's not much but I plan on fixing it up nicer soon now that I have a reason to."

"So this is your house" I asked as he led me inside.

"Well yeah I inherited it from my godfather Sirius it was his family's ancestorial home." he said shrugging. "Hence that thing over there he said pointing at the portrait of Sirius's mother just as she started screaming." "Hateful old bat isn't she" he said a frown playing across his lips "we've tried almost everything short of tearing down the wall to get her down but she used some strong black magic to keep that portrait from being taken down."

"That was your godfathers mother she was a dark witch." I asked incredulously.

"Yes most of Sirius's family were with the exception of Sirius his cousin Tonks and her mother." "The rest were pretty dark characters his brother Regulus and his other cousin Bellatrix were both death eaters". He said a eerie haunted look in his eyes his facial expression becoming hardened so unlike his usually kind expression "Sirius's mum actually disowned him for not becoming one". He said with a mirthless laugh.

"So what are we doing here" I asked.

"Well there has been a little change in plans we will be needing to get married sooner, since someone at the school told the Daily Prophet that we had been paired up together" Harry said his voice taking on a note of anger. "So they will be all over Hogwarts come tomorrow morning. His voice held a definite bit of dislike as he mention the reporters that would no doubt be all over Hogwarts tomorrow I vaguely understood Harry had suffered quite a bit of abuse by the press every since he had been a contestant in the Tri-Wizard Tournament but from the sound of his voice he really disliked the press what he said next though really made me angry with him the press and Professor Dumbledore. "Dumbledore thought that it would be best for you to just stay here until the wedding." He said a hint of nervousness creeping into his voice. I was speechless for several moments. I had to stay with him alone in his house was that even proper would he try anything did it really even matter if he did.

"But don't worry we're still going out this evening, and tomorrow we will go shopping for things for the wedding." Harry said starting to ramble a little in his nervousness. "And then Sunday I wanted to take you to meet some friends of mine, Don't worry they'll love you you already know Ginny the rest of the Weasley's are just as nice. Now he was blushing furiously and the last words came out almost as one word. "Then I thought we could get married next Saturday."

"Ah okay I guess it's alright I just hoped we'd have more time to talk and get to know each other" I said my mind spinning the whole time. "I really was hoping for a chance to talk to each other about some of the things we're going to have to talk about sooner or later" I was starting to feel angry and trapped again just thinking about the situation "We both know what the law says we're not going to just be getting married we're supposed to do more than that, and I want to know what I'm in for are you going to rush that too just to get it over with or are we going to wait awhile." I was starting to get hysterical. I knew it from the way my voice was becoming high pitched and by the way I was shaking from anger. "Please Harry it will be a lot easier for me to accept if I know what to expect" I said feeling the tears starting to sting my eyes. I was shaking in fear and anger why did everyone else get to decide my life for me. Harry had just stepped in and took over never really asking me what I thought.

"Sayward honey" he said pulling me into his arms "it's ok I won't push you for anything your not ready to give yet" he said while holding me closer. "It's ok if you want to talk about it we will but later I really wanted you to have some fun tonight" Then looking me in the eyes he whispered "I didn't mean to make you upset if you want to wait a little longer to get married we can I just want you to be safe and happy thats all really" he said smiling down at me". "So are you ready to have some fun" he asked brushing away a tear before gently kissing me on the lips

My mind was racing did he are we kissing and then oh my he is good at this and then but am I Harry silenced the dialog running through my mind when he gently deepened the kiss still being very careful not to seem too pushy. Harry let the kiss linger for a few more seconds before he pulled away looking me in the eyes.

"So" he asked his bright emerald green eyes boring into my blue ones "was that good for a first kiss or should I try again"

"It was amazing" I gushed out before I realized what I had just said I was blushing deeply when a smiling Harry took my hand and said

"We had better get going I have so much I want to show you". With that he took me by the hand again and led me out the back door there sitting in the drive way was a large black Harley Davidson motorcycle with the picture of a large black dog that looked a lot like a grim painted on it.

"My godfather's" he said pointing to it. "I had his picture painted onto it right after I found out I had inherited it".

"Your godfather" I said in confusion looking at the picture of the dog.

"Well yeah in his animagus form but yeah it's old Padfoot that was Sirius's nickname he was Padfoot my dad was Prongs Lupin is Moony and Pettigrew the man who betrayed my parents and framed Sirius was known as Wormtail" he said. "It was their nicknames they used for themselves after my dad, Sirius and Pettigrew learned to be animagi so that they could be with Lupin when he transformed into a werewolf." "Yeah my dad was a stag, Sirius was a dog, and Pettigrew was fittingly a rat".

"Here". he said as he helped me onto the bike "hold on tight" he said after he had helped me put on a helmet we rode through muggle London until we stopped at aquite restaurant where we had a nice dinner Harry being quite the gentleman opening doors for me and helping me into my chair. Dinner went smoothly enough with very few awkward pauses. With Harry asking me about myself and my friends and a few things about school I noticed that he shied away from asking me about my parents. Harry answered most any of my questions about himself his friends he told me about his job playing professional Quidditch and about some of the traveling he had done with the team I asked him if he thought he would miss it when he started teaching his answer was no that he was tired of all the traveling and it had done nothing to help get the press of his back a much as he liked playing Quidditch Harry hated being famous and as long as he was the star player on a professional team he would always be in the spotlight. Harry was actually excited to be going back to Hogwarts even if it was as a professor he said it had always been home to him and that he had missed it.

After Dinner Harry and I walked around the corner to what he told me was a muggle movie theater. I had heard about them but had never been to one and was giddy with excitement. Harry bought to tickets for a romantic comedy called Fifty First Dates. Harry bought us popcorn and drinks and I tried by first muggle soda Dr. Pepper not as good as a butterbeer but I was still addicted.

"So" he asked as the movie previewsstarted "Having fun?"

"Yeah this is so cool" I said as I watch the images play across the giant screen.

Harry laughed "Yeah I just went to see my first movie about a year ago I mean I knew all about them growing up with muggles but my aunt and uncle never took me when they took my cousin Dudley".

"Why did they never take you" I asked innocently never knowing the can of worms I was about to open.

"Because they hated me" Harry said I could here the hurt in his voice "Lets just say I didn't have a very happy childhood till I went to Hogwarts and then I had Voldemort after me the whole time."

"How could they have hated you Harry you were only a baby when you went to live with them" I asked

"They hated me because I'm a wizard" Harry said "My mum was a muggleborn her parents were thrilled when they found out she was a witch but her sister was livid she was always ashamed of my mother after that and considered her a stain on the family name." "When she married my father the rift between the sisters got wider then shortly after my parents were married my grandparents my mums parents that is died and they two stopped speaking altogether and then one morning about two years later my aunt finds me on her doorstep" Harry's voice had became soft and it sounded as though he was trying very hard not to cry.

"I'm sorry Harry" I whispered "I had no idea".

"It's ok" He said putting his arm around me "We came here to have a little fun and we're going to do just that so no more of my depressing life story we can talk about that tonight when we have our little talk".

"You were serious about that you weren't just trying to get me to shut up earlier?" I asked.

"I was serious he said I know we have things we need to discuss and there are things we need to know about each other I promise not to treat you as though you don't have a say in this the way I see it if the Ministry wants to consider you an adult and they must since they want to marry you off then if you have to deal with all the responsibility of being an adult then you deserve all the rights that come with it besides a marriage is supposed to be fifty fifty and while I will try my best to protect you and make things as easy on you as I can I won't patronize you".

"Thank you Harry" I whispered "You don't know how much that means to me".

"Your very welcome but we need to shut up now the movie previews are over and the movie is about to start". He said giving my hand a squeeze.

Harry and I sat in silence for the rest of the movie he with one arm around my shoulder and the other holding my hand. When the movie was over we spent some time in the arcade in the lobby Harry and I laughing hysterically as we each tried to play the muggle video games and found that while we may have been able to fly a broom neither one of us would have made a very good race car driver and while Harry was deadly with a wand he wasn't much good with a muggle gun.

When we finally decided it was time to go home Harry held my hand as we left the theater and walked back to the his motorcycle after helping me back onto it

He asked. "Would you like to see a little of the city before we call it a night".

"I'd love to I" answered as he fired up the Harley.

"Hold on then" he said as the motorcycle lifted into the air.

"It's enchanted" I squealed as we rose higher and higher into the air.

"Yup" said Harry "Sirius had it enchanted to fly while being invisible years ago."

After admiring the city skyline at night from our vantage point sitting on and enchanted flying motorbike we finally flew back home.

NOTE

Well thats chapter six and I want to thank all my great reviewers I tried to the best of my ability and I suck at punctuation to fix the format problems Also some people were put off by the whole age difference thing and I'll say again I do Not advocate those types of relationships but geez this is Fiction and everybody's all thats not right but this sort of thing happens everyday in India some parts of Africa, Saudi Arabia and many Arab countries and it's happening to REAL people not fictional characters and I don't see anyone pitching a fit over it besides I read a lot of fanfiction and my story is mild compared to some I've read I mean we have Harry/Snape fics Snape/Hermione Snape/Ginny Sirius/Harry or Hermione or Ginny Remus/Harry or Hermione or Ginny and I've even read a Dumbledore/Hermione and Yikes that almost gave me nightmares . So please I realize the relationships are way taboo but it's just a story you'll see and here stranger on Jerry Springer Anywho I got the idea after reading a book called Princess by Jean P. Sasson it was the story of the real life abuses and human rights violations that real Saudi Arabian women go through everyday and forced marriages at young ages is just the tip of the iceberg it was so sad in parts that I cried and even felt guilty to have been born in such a wonderful country so please give it a read it's a real eye opener as for my story you never know what plot twist I may throw in I believe on of my reviewers said the Ministry really screwed the dog this time and Yep your right and by that I manly mean Fudge is about to get whats been coming to him for along time and who do you think I should make the new Minister of Magic Author Weasley or heres a novel idea how about a woman maybe Mc Gonagall or how about Hermione we all know she's smart enough for it and she has a political side remember S.P.E.W.


	7. A Long Talk

Chapter 7

A Long Talk

by Cherokee Girl

Disclaimer I do not own Harry or any of the other wonderful characters J K Rowling created I'm just borrowing them.

A authoresses' Note Well here's chapter seven I hope you like it and a big THANK YOU to all my WONDERFULL reviewers you guys have been great.

After dismounting the Harley and listening to the portrait of Mrs. Blacks tirade as we entered number 12 for the second time that evening Harry took me by the hand.

"Here let me give you the grand tour" he said "and then I'll show you to your room I think Dumbledore had your stuff sent over while we were out."

Harry showed me the kitchen and the study the various bedrooms, bathrooms and the library and finally led me to a bedroom across the hall from his.

"Well this is your bedroom I hope you like it I tried to fix it up for you, Hermione helped me so I hope it's to your liking if not I'll see what I can do to make you more comfortable." he said a blush starting to color his handsome face.

I was awestruck once I entered the bedroom it was absolutely lovely Harry and his friend Hermione must have put a ton of work into it . The walls were painted a lovely shade of pale yellow a shade that reminded you of sunshine on an early spring morning. The trim was done in a sky blue giving the room a bright airy feeling. Where as the rest of the house had a rather claustrophobic oppressive feeling to it. There was a large four poster bed with sheer curtains around it, and a lovely old quilt done in the same colors as the room that looked as though it had been hand made I noticed it was done in the wedding ring pattern.

"A early wedding gift from Mrs. Weasley." said Harry as I gently fingered the soft fabric.

"Please tell her I love it and that it's the most beautiful quilt I've ever seen."

"You can always tell her yourself Sunday she has invited us for dinner she really wants to meet you" he said.

"I will" I answered enthusiastically.

"So what do you think of your room?" he asked.

"Oh Harry it's wonderful." I said smiling "I love it I really do."

"Good." he said "I was a little scarred that you wouldn't."

"Yeah I thought this would be the perfect room for you." he said pointing to the window. "It has a great view of the garden and it lets in the late evening sun you can watch some really amazing sunsets from here."

I went and peeked out the lace curtains and could just make out the silhouette of a garden statue in the moonlight below. "Oh and you have the biggest closet in the whole house." he said pointing to the double doors on the opposite wall I looked inside and sure enough it was the biggest closet I had ever seen. "And to top it all off you have your own bathroom." he said I stepped inside to see that the yellow and blue theme had been carried over into the bathroom which had a large tub a separate shower a golden colored sink and of course a loo it was really very nice I couldn't wait to try out the tub.

"Well thats the grand tour." Harry said with a smile "I hope you like it and please feel free to change things, decorate whatever this place could definitely use a feminine touch." I took a last look at my bedroom taking in the mahogany furniture and the portraits on the wall. I noticed that Harry had even left another bouquet of roses yellow ones that matched the room perfectly.

I followed Harry back downstairs to the study "So you ready for our little talk?" he said motioning for me to sit beside him on the couch.

"Yeah I said where do you want to start?" I asked.

"Well There was something I wanted to ask you" he said "I felt that as messed up a things are somethings should be done properly"

With that Harry go down on one knee and looking me straight in the eye his emerald green ones searching my blue ones "Sayward Mc Neill I know this probably isn't everything you had your heart set on, and I'm probably not who you imagined you'd be with". "But I still think given time and patience, friendship and understanding, that we can make this work that we can turn an unfortunate situation into a happy marriage." "We just have to try we have to become friends first and maybe we will grow to love each other." "But please let me try to give you this one moment the way you probably dreamed it would be." Then reaching into his pocket Harry pulled out a velvet box and opened it. Inside was a one karat princess cut diamond engagement ring set in a rose gold band that had been cut to look like a vine wrapped around the stone. There were several tiny emeralds that were set to look like leaves, and several rubies and sapphires set to resemble small flower buds. It was the most beautiful and intricately made ring I had ever seen. I know that I held my breath for several seconds just staring at it. Harry took the ring out of the box and with trembling hands held it out to me, while taking my hand. "Sayward?" He asked after a few moments had passed without my having said anything. I was in a complete state of shock not even in my most romantic fantasies and daydreams had I dreamed of this moment being so romantic so perfect. Finally after a long tense moment for Harry I said yes, and Harry slipped the ring on my finger. Harry was a little bit misty eyed as he pulled me into his arms for another one of his breathtaking kisses.

We kissed for several minutes. Harry still being careful not to get carried away, although he did run his tongue over my lips until I parted them and let him search my mouth with his tongue. While Harry gave me my first french kiss my mind was working overtime. I remember thinking this is different but it 's nice too I hope, and I hope I'm doing this right but it doesn't seem as though he's complaining any. Just then Harry broke the kiss and looked deep into my eyes smiling before letting go of me and sitting back on the couch.

"Harry I um Harry." I said trying again to gather my thoughts. "That was better than anything I ever imagined. And I'm starting to be very glad that we were paired together what you did was so sweet how could I not say yes that I will try to make this work, that I will try to learn to love you when your trying so hard." I said and suddenly feeling brave I kissed him, and we spent another few minutes kissing, before Harry once again took control of he situation reminding me that we still had things we needed to discuss.

"Well where should we start?" I asked. "What do you want to know?"

"Well he said tell me some things about you, like what was your life like before all this happened?" I just want to know things like. "What kind of things do you like or dislike you know general stuff?" Asked Harry.

"Well lets see I had a really normal childhood until last year, my parents were great and I loved them a lot." I said trying not to start crying, I still had trouble talking about them. I saw a flicker pain and what looked like guilt in Harry's eyes before he asked. "So what were your parents like?"

"Well mum was the strict one and dad was the softy." "But mum had a great sense of humor and she could sing too, she had the prettiest singing voice."I said trying to remember all the special things about them. "Dad played the violin and mum played the piano I remember we spent many nights around the piano singing and just having a good time, mum even taught me to play."

"What else do you want to know?" I asked.

"Which one do you look more like?" Harry asked.

"Well I look a lot like my mum, but I got the curly hair from my dad."

"So what else do you want to know?" I said.

"Um I don't know how about whats you favorite color?" he asked.

"Purple I answered and yours?" I asked.

"Red." Harry answered and then playfully added "whats your favorite food?" "Um lets see." I said. "I guess I don't really have one, pizza I guess if I had to choose just one.

"So whats yours?" I asked joining in the game.

"Um steak" said Harry after thinking for a minute.

"Ok I got one" he asked "favorite song?"

"Um thats a hard one" I said "currently it's probably either Breathe or This Kiss by Faith Hill"

"Those are pretty cool" he said "I think my favorite right now is November Rain by Guns n' Roses that or the song Yesterdays, they both kinda have a special meaning for me."

Authors note In my story while the wizarding world doesn't pay much attention to many muggle things they love our books and music and if you were ever to listen to WWN you would recognize most of the songs hey I dunno any wizarding songs so had to go with what I know hehe

"Ok favorite book?" asked Harry.

"Jane Eyre." I said.

"Oliver Twist or A Tale of Two Cities." said Harry.

"Ok." I said "Whats your biggest dislike mine is.." But before I could finish we both had started to say a lier.

"Well thats good." Harry said with a laugh. "We both value honesty."

"Now" he said. "We've covered some of the silly stuff now lets talk about some of the serious stuff. I'll start with my life story there are things I will need for you to know before you can understand some things about me.

"Ok" I said. feeling the change in the room as Harry's magic started to stir

"Somethings." he said. "I will just have to show you."

With that Harry turned into a raven. I knew that he was an animagus but what surprised me is he had more than one form, this was extremely rare. Harry next turned into a large black stallion with a white lightening bolt shaped patch of hair on his forehead. Then he changed back into himself.

"I learned that at the end of my sixth year when I was training to defeat Voldemort." "Secondly don't freak out over this one" he said before he began to speak in parseltongue. "A little unintentional gift from Voldemort the night he first tried to kill me, oh and then there's this." He said moving a chair all the way across the room with just a wave of his hand. "But only a very select few know about this." he said starring at a book on the end table suddenly it flew across the room and slid into place on the bookshelf.

"Telekinesis" I asked amazed.

"Yes" said Harry. "But there's more" Harry held out his hand and an energy ball formed in it before he closed his hand putting it out.

"And last but not least there's this" He said. And suddenly I could see his magical aura coming of him it was silvery white and extremely powerful. The pictures on the wall rattled, a glass vase shattered, it felt as though a currant of electricity was running through the room, the gas lamps flickered before going out. And then Harry took several deep breaths and was his normal self again. With a wave of his hand the lights came back on and the vase was repaired.

"Wow" was all I could say.

"Well there it is you've seen most of the powers of the most famous wizard alive." Harry said starring at the carpet. I could tell he didn't like putting on a show of his powers it rather embarrassed him.

"Now for my life story you know my parents were James and Lily Potter, and that they were killed on Halloween night when I was just a little over a year old." he began. "You probably know that whole story very well what you may not know is that it was my mothers sacrifice of her own life for mine that saved me that night." I could see the pain and guilt in his eyes again and the sadness had crept back into his voice. I was beginning to notice how swiftly his moods could change. "It was an ancient form of blood magic." he continued. "And it gave me a protection from Voldemort that is why I had to go live with my Aunt and Uncle, I was protected by my aunts blood let's see you know all about the prophecy, and my being Godric Gryffindors heir, you know most all that and how I defeated Voldemort from reading the papers, it's been all over them for awhile. And then his eyes became an angry dark green and his facial expression became hardened his voice had an palpable note of hurt in it but he continued on as if telling a story he had just witnessed instead of personally lived through. "Now what you may not know is I was severely abused by my aunt and uncle. I gasped in shock but he continued on as though he were someplace else a million miles from the comfortable sofa in the cozy study. "As a child I was beaten, starved, locked in a cupboard under the stairs, yelled at, verbally abused, treated like a slave." he then looked up his soulful green eyes full of pain and fear. "Sayward I didn't have a good childhood, and to be honest I've seen some terrible things things that haunt me even now. His voiced cracked a little as he said the next words. "I'm afraid of what kind of husband I'll be I'm even more afraid of what kind of dad I'll be, I mean you always here that people who were abused grow up to be abusive and that scares me. I took his hand holding it in my own and gently rubbing over the callouses and feeling how sweaty his hands were becoming he's so nervous I thought. But Harry continued on seeming to draw a little comfort from my gesture. "And then there are all these damned powers I have, if something were ever to happen and I turned bad I would be worse than Voldemort and that is even more frightening. Just looking at him in that moment I knew that Harry was nothing at all like Voldemort, yes I had heard that there were uncanny similarities. But the honesty and the vulnerability that Harry was showing at the moment let me know that Harry was very different in all the ways that really count. Harry continued to talk although he had started to ramble on in his nervousness. "I don't know if it's fair for me to put someone else through hell just because their stuck with me. I could tell from the way Harry was pacing nervously and from the fact that his voice was so shaky that this was a touchy subject for him, one that he had not fully dealt with yet. It had only been a year since Voldemort's defeat and everything was still so raw to him, and talking about it and demonstrating his powers only seemed to be reopening the wound.

"Harry please just calm down your not evil I can tell that much, I saw your aura it is indeed a very strong one but one of the purest I've ever seen. And as far as your upbringing, and how it will affect your parenting the fact that you realize that it was wrong speaks volumes for the fact that your not like they were." I tried reasoning with Harry. I didn't know at the time he had a habit of blaming himself for everything. "I've seen personally that you have a kind and gentle nature, as long as you remember to do pretty much the opposite of what they did to you you should be a wonderful father." I said smiling up at him trying to convince him that even if he had doubts about himself that I didn't.

Harry finally stopped pacing and sat down. "You really think so" he said.

"Yes I know so." I said "You need to have a little more faith in yourself Harry, you've overcame so much your emotionally stronger than you think you are."

"Harry I really think we should move on to talking about the future now" I suggested. "Promise me though that one day when your ready, when you feel closer to me you'll tell me everything. I waited until Harry nodded his promise to continue. "I can see it still upsets you and I know the feeling all to well, I still have trouble talking about my parents sometimes it's just like the hurt hasn't healed enough yet.

"Yeah I know what you mean." he said.

"So lets talk about the wedding." I said.

"Yes thats a great idea." said Harry."

"Why is it other than the press knowing about us that makes you want to do it so soon?"

"To protect you." Harry whispered once again starring at the floor avoiding my gaze.

"From what?" I asked.

"Deatheaters." said Harry. "We haven't caught all of them yet, and we have information that they want to kidnap and kill you to get revenge on me for killing Voldemort." "There are credible rumors that Lucius Malfoy is trying to become the next dark lord so that he can continue Voldemort's agenda" "There are even reports that some of Voldemorts other followers are even researching a way to resurrect him although that is highly unlikely to ever happen."

"If thats all your worried about wouldn't I still be safer at Hogwarts" I asked. "Not as safe as you are here no after Hogwarts was breached last year during the final battle some of it's protective wards were damaged and are still not as strong as they once were." Harry answered "The wards on this house however have never been breached in hundreds of years, and when we used as the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix it was placed under the fidelis charm and made unplotable since Dumbledore is the secret keeper I 'm not to worried about anyone ever finding out where I live." said Harry confidently. "And on top of all that I added my own wards so this place as far as security goes is probably safer than the Ministry Headquarters. I am the only person who can apparate inside the house. And the floo works pretty much the same way anyone can floo out but only I and a select few can floo in, although I can talk to pretty much anyone from it. The same goes for portkeys unless the portkey is made by me it will not activate and I have made portkeys for me and you should we ever need them."

"Ok." I said wondering if Harry was maybe just a little bit paranoid "But why the rush on the marriage?"

"Well I don't want you to live with me and not be my wife that would look wrong, and since we have to get married by the end of the summer we might as well do it sooner than later." he answered.

"What about planning for the wedding can we get it all done in so short a time with so many people getting married?" I said wondering how we could put together the nice wedding Harry had talked about before in so short an amount of time.

"Well yeah it seems to me that most people will be waiting as long as possible so right now shouldn't be as busy, but now that I think about it maybe next Saturday is rushing things a bit so how about the Saturday after next.?" He said.

"Sounds good to me." I said.

"What about the time" We have to pick a time for the service to a reminded him.

"Does Saturday June 15th at five in the evening sound good to you" he said smiling.

"Yeah sounds perfect to me" I said.

"So now we only need to figure out where we want to have it." I said.

"How about the Great Hall at Hogwarts?" said Harry.

"Sounds great to me." I said And so that was decided.

"Who do we want to be in the wedding since we already decided we want Professor Dumbledore to officiate I asked.

"Well" said Harry "I want Ron as my best man. And you mentioned not having anyone to give you away, so may I make a suggestion how about Remus. He was my dads other best mate and Sirius got to be best man at my dads wedding because it took place during a full moon, and then Sirius got to be my godfather because my father felt that it wouldn't be safe to leave a small child in the care of someone who became a werewolf once a month. Although I thought about having him as my best man Ron is my best friend and he is who I really want to be best man. So since Remus became another father figure to me especially after Sirius died, and since neither one of us have a parent to do the job I think that we should honor Remus by asking him to do it.

"Yes" I said. "Thats sweet yeah I really would like that."

"Now" Harry said. "You need to pick bridesmaids."

"Well thats easy" I said "Dierdre, Antigone and Ginny if she wants to."

"Ok" said Harry "I believe we have that taken care of and tomorrow we can start looking for everything we will need."

"That just leaves one thing left to discuss and we've both shied away from it all night" Harry said.

"Yeah" I know. I said but it's kinda awkward to talk about though.

"Yeah but we still need to" Harry said. "I know it's worrying you to death and that it's what scares both of us the most about all of this." Harry said gently trying to approach the subject with as much tact as possible. "But we need to talk about it before we're faced with making any decisions about it." I could tell Harry was embarrassed to be talking about it but still he went on rather bravely. "I want you to know that I won't be pushing you to do anything with me anytime soon. I know that after the wedding most people will expect us to have um done things, but that can wait awhile until we know each other better. I'll wait until your ready until then you have your room and I have mine, and I'll respect your feelings about the whole thing.

"But Harry" I said. "We still Have to have a baby that won't happen unless well unless we you know do it." I said getting more embarrassed by the second.

"Yes but we have a whole year and I thought we could wait at least until we've been married say six months or so, that would still give us six months to try if it didn't happen right away." Harry reasoned. "That would also give you time to adjust to everything, and I'd well just feel a lot better about this if you were older even just a few months older. I know I can't stall until I'd feel comfortable with getting you pregnant, because that would be several years from now but if I can put it of a few months then I will."

"Alright but are we just going to decide that on our six month anniversary that it's time to do the deed or are we going to see how things feel" I asked him. "I mean there is chemistry between us right unless you were faking it tonight."

"No I wasn't faking" said Harry. "I do find you attractive and yes I did get turned on tonight but still I think we should wait. I wanna wait until I'm sure that your ready, but that may not be possible so I wanna at least wait as long as possible."

"Me too Harry but what if I decide I'm ready before the six months is up."

"Well" Harry said looking very surprised. "I hadn't thought about that I didn't really think that you would, I sorta thought that six months was rushing things."

Then Harry looked at me with a very serious look on his face. "Did you only start thinking that you might be ready earlier after we started kissing tonight." "Um yeah" I said shyly. "I liked it and well I started wondering you know what would it be like."

"Sayward" he said gently. "I know that it's normal to be curious and that is one of the signs that your almost ready, but it doesn't mean that you are ready. It only means that your starting to consider it as something you might possibly want to do someday. Sweetheart curiosity is really a bad reason to decided that your ready. And besides in normal relationships people don't just jump from a few passionate kisses to going to bed together it takes more time and work than that. And well there are other things to enjoy first before you take it that far.

And like the innocent I was I had to ask Harry what those things were. "Well" Harry said "Ah some of the um things um oh Merlin!" he said running a hand through his raven hair, as he began to blush furiously and once again pace the floor. "Um did you by any chance have um you know the um "Talk" before your parents died. I mean did your mum you know explain um things to you.

"Like what" I said.

"Like um the um birds and the bees or um the er um facts of life" he said blushing even more deeply if it were possible.

"Well yes" I said "she explained that I'd be getting my period soon probably while I was at school and, well how babies are made but she kinda avoided a lot of the details but yes she explained the important parts."

"Um did she give you the things you shouldn't let boys do to you part of the talk" he asked. "Um no" I said. "she said we'd talk more about boys later when I was older but we never got the chance because she, um well you know I said.

"Ok" he said. "Then let me try to explain there are things that I can um do to you and that you can do to me that well feel really good and can lead up to um er um us um ah oh bloody hell!" he said. "I sound worse than a ignorant schoolboy there are things" he said taking a deep breath before going on. "that can lead up to a couple having sex" he said. "Ok there now I've said it" he said shaking his head as if he were starting to get a headache. "I know you must have heard older students talking about making out" He said apparently feeling a little better now that he had said the word and gotten that awkwardness out of the way.

"Yeah" I said.

"Well thats what they were talking about." he said.

"Oh." I said understanding finally starting to dawn on me. "Harry" I asked mustering all the courage I had. "You said that those things feel really good, so then I guess that I shouldn't be afraid to try them so could we you know do some of them. I asked I knew that I was blushing far worse than he was now.

Harry was taken a back to say the very least "Ah ok" he said "first yes we will but no not right now." I'll introduce you to new things we can do only when I feel your ready, and we'll move at a slow pace cause I won't you to be ready before anything happens. That I want you to promise me now that if I do anything to you that for any reason at all you don't like it that you will tell me to stop.

"Ok" I said. "But Harry can I ask you something?"

"Yes" he said.

"Have you done it before and if you have?"

Harry cut me off there "Ok I guess you do need to know that." Yes I have the first time was in my sixth year with a girl I'd had a crush on since my third year. We kinda had an on again off again relationship but one night things just sorta got out of hand and one thing led to another and we did it. Her name was Cho and we went out for a few more months after that before she was killed by one of Voldemort's follower's, anyways she was killed by Bellatrix Lastrange and well thats one of the reasons that I killed Lastrange during the final battle she had killed both Sirius and Cho. There was no one else until after I defeated Voldemort and had started playing for the Cannons. And then there were a few girls who well lets just say I was drunk and so were they and we used each other. It was only twice before I realized that it was risky and just felt wrong. That what I wanted was love not a series of one night stands with drunken strangers. Here lately for the past eight months or so theirs been no one. "So really" he said. "All I want is to settle down with a nice person who understands me, and can put up with my crazy life and still love me. He said while wearing a half smile "So if you think you can do that I'll be happy" he said. All I want is a quite, happy, normal life with a wife and kids and a house, and hey you can even throw in Rover and the white picket fence for all I care. "I just want some peace from here on out." he said collapsing back onto the sofa looking as though he was mentally exhausted.

"Well I think I can do that." I said leaning over and kissing his forehead. "Besides maybe we should call it a night" I said. "You look like your getting tired and well it's late, and I'm getting a little tired we can always talk more later not everything has to be ironed out all in one night.

"Yeah" he said before giving me what we both had only meant to be a good night kiss, but one that turned passionate almost instantly. We kissed like that for several minutes before I realized that I was running my fingers through Harry's dark hair, and his hands were roaming down my shoulders toward my breasts while his lips were moving from my mouth to my neck. I knew Harry was starting to loose control and that I was starting to get in over my head but he hadn't been lying it did feel good. Just as I started thinking what was the harm in letting him go a little further I mean I was curious, Harry pulled away abruptly.

"Sorry" he said "I promised I wouldn't do that and I intend to keep my promises but it does appear as though it is going to be harder than I originally thought, why didn't you tell me to stop?"

"Well because I liked it" I said blushing before adding "and well I am curious."

"Ok definitely time for bed" he said leading me up the steps and giving me one last rather chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight" he said before turning and going to his room and shutting the door.

I went back inside my bedroom to find that my trunk had arrived and my things had been put away neatly. And that there were two house elves standing in the corner smiling. "Is everything to Misses liking?" the male one asked.

"Yes" I said "And your names are?" I asked.

"I is Dobby miss and this is Winky and we's work for Harry sometimes when we's not working for Dumbledore in the kitchens at Hogwarts, Harry is our friend Miss and he freed Dobby, Harry Potter is a great wizard and Miss is lucky to be with him, for Harry Potter is very kind". The house elf said his large eyes almost filing with tears.

"Well it is very nice to meet you Dobby and Winky" I said "And please go ahead and go on to bed Harry and I won't be needing anything else tonight were both going to bed."

"No Miss" Dobby said almost as though he were frightened.

"Harry Potter will need Dobby and Winky tonight we will stay up" he said before both elves disappeared.

After a few minutes of wondering what in the world the house elf could have been talking about, and pondering over the events of the past several hours. I found one of my nightgowns hanging in the closet and after brushing my teeth and getting changed. I hoped into the soft warm featherbed beneath the beautiful old quilt and fell fast asleep.

Well I hope this chapter answered some of your questions I know it started a little slow and the first several questions they asked each other were a little silly but the point is they were both embarrassed and were dancing around the real subject for awhile not everything is worked out yet but you can see that things are heating up between them that there is chemistry between them and that they make a good couple they compliment each other and value a lot of the same things I also drooped some hints at things they will be important in later chapters and Dobby and Winky's appearance is important why do they stay nights with Harry at Number 12 the next chapter will answer that question and will also be partly from Harry's POV and the chapter after that will have appearances by Ron, Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys Author and Molly will explain a little bit about Wizarding Law and Magical Marriage practices. As for Saywards friends Antigone and Dierdre we will be catching up with them soon to. So once again thanks to Sarahamanda, Uten, Frankie46, Rachel A. Prong, Makotochi,Phsychochick991 and Brownlow-babe You guys rock thanks for the tips the inspiration and the encouragement hope you enjoy


	8. A Long Night, A Busy Day

Chapter 8

A Long Night and a Busy Day

by Cherokee Girl

Disclaimer By now everyone should know I DON'T OWN HARRY JK. ROWLING DOES! Now with that said so the lawyers don't come and get me on with the story.

Authoresses Note Once again THANK YOU for all the nice reviews and suggestions they are such a big help and it keeps me motivated. What else oh yeah this chapter covers the rest of the night which by the way will be eventful, but NOT in that way so get your mind out of the gutter and it will cover their shopping trip to Diagon Alley. It will hopefully be a short but necessary chapter and then the next chapter will be where we meet up with Sayward's friends and the Weasley's.

Harry's POV

After walking Sayward to her room and giving her a goodnight kiss I decided to call it a night myself, although I knew it would be awhile before I could sleep. The night had taken a few turns I had not been expecting, and I was still kicking myself for some of my earlier behavior. While the angel on my one shoulder, and the demon on the other carried on a rather heated debate that was giving me one hell of a headache. The angel was really blessing me out for taking things much further with Sayward than I had intended. While the demon was reminding me of how much I liked it. And I didn't want to think about that just yet, and yet it was all I could think about. Why had god in his infinite wisdom "and some times I question that" made her everything I was looking for in a wife, but made her so young. I still couldn't imagine why she would think that I didn't find her attractive. She was already strikingly pretty with her long dark brown hair that fell in perfect waves, and those enchanting blue eyes, that seemed to change from a bright blue when she was happy and laughing to a deep sapphire blue when she was emotional or deep in thought. I had very much enjoyed kissing her soft bow shaped lips that made such a cute pout when she had leaned over to kiss me. Those soft lips whose deep mauve color stood out so distinctly from her creamy white skin. Her complexion only got prettier when her cheeks were colored by a deep pink blush when she had found parts of our conversation embarrassing. "Merlin stop it" I told myself if I didn't I was going to need a very long very cold shower.

Now please don't get me wrong it wasn't just her looks that I was attracted to Merlin no it was her personality too. She at first had reminded me a bit of Cho. Well the crying thing had but then I realized she had real reasons to cry, and it seemed that Sayward in that respect was actually very different than Cho. She cried when she needed to and then it was over. After she a gotten whatever was bothering her out she was over it, and would seem to go back to her surprisingly cheerful self. I had noticed that all here troubles the past year, especially the loss of her parents had matured her beyond what was normal for someone her age. She could be very understanding, and seemed to be dealing with everything better than I could have if I were in her shoes.

I hated to admit it but I was a little jealous of how well she dealt with things. I wondered if my parents had lived longer, and I had gotten to know them would I have been a bit more well adjusted than I am. I can only say that wherever her parents are in the afterlife that they should be very proud of themselves for the wonderful job they did raising their daughter. I remember thinking she is simply amazing. The grace and fun loving charm with which she greets life is both captivating and endearing at the same time. I knew already that on some level I was falling for her, and that I was finding it rather easy to be loving towards her. Even then I think I knew deep down, even if wasn't ready to admit it at that particular moment that she was going to be the love of my life.

But at that particular moment I had so much on my mind worry, fear, lust and guilt,that it was no small wonder that even with the aid of dreamless sleep potion that I lived on very little sleep. I knew that tonights talk had been very productive, and that things were actually going better than I had planned. Sayward was less afraid of me than I had expected, and was much more open to starting an intimate relationship than I was. That as much as I hated to admit it was something I both desired and dreaded. Yes I was a normal guy, at not quite nineteen yet I still dealt with being a horny teenager. That had been very evident earlier when I had taken things a little to far. But luckily for the both of us the hardships of my life had matured my mind well beyond my almost nineteen years, and I was able to stop myself before I did something that I'm sure I would have regretted. You see as much as I may have wanted to take things further I knew it would've been wrong to rush into that. I remembered how uncomfortable Cho and I had been around each other for weeks after we had given into our hormones, and had sex the first time. I didn't want it to be that way between Sayward and I. But the real reason I dreaded it was how would she react to the violent nightmares that I still had. I no longer had Voldemort in my head but I was suffering from what is commonly known in the muggle world as post traumatic stress syndrome. I still had terrible nightmares and flashbacks about the events that had taken place mostly during my time at Hogwarts and during the final battle. But thats not to say memories of my parents death, and the abuse I suffered at the hands of my aunt and uncle didn't make their way into my dreams too. I had been seeing a healer who just happened to be muggle born, and approached therapy from both a muggle and a magical perspective. I had a medicine cabinate full of both muggle prescription drugs of the antidepressant variety, and magical potions such as the aforementioned dreamless sleep potion. That I had unfortunately built up a tolerance to. I had been taking it nightly since about the middle of my seventh year, and now it only helped me to go to sleep and get a few hours of peaceful sleep before I woke up screaming and trashing around so hard, that I was afraid that anyone sleeping with me would either be scarred half to death or would carry bruises the next morning from being accidentally hit or kicked by me before I woke up. That was why Dobby and Winky were here yes the took care of the house for me but mainly they took care of me when I had a particularly bad night. It wasn't that I was helpless or mentally unstable, it was just that Dobby had got into the habit of making sure I took my potions before I went to bed while I was still at Hogwarts. And then either he or Winky would set the silencing charms around my bed, and take turns watching over me so that someone would be there when I woke up. It had been necessary while Voldemort was alive in case he got into my head, or I had a vision about something he was about to do. Now it was just a nightly ritual we went through ever since Dobby and Winky had informed me that pay or not they were going to come take care of my house for me when I graduated last year. And so now Dobby and Winky worked for me full time during the summer and part time during the school year. Since they had decided to continue working for Dumbledore, because I really didn't have that much for them to do I traveled a lot and so the house stayed clean, and I didn't need them to come over and fix meals if I was out traveling with the team.

It was actually Dobby and Winky who interrupted my thoughts, as I sat on the edge of my bed thinking about the nights events.

"Harry Potter sir" Dobby said as he and Winky appeared in my bedroom "It is time for you to take your potion sir" he said offering me a vial of the potion that kept me from becoming a complete insomniac.

"Yes Dobby I know" I said taking the vial and downing the potion in one gulp before handing it back, and saying my good nights to Dobby and Winky If I had heard the conversation that had taken place down in the kitchen before they came up I would have never taken the potion and went directly to sleep. It seems that my two favorite house elves knew exactly why I had not let things go further that evening with Sayward, and had decided that if I was'nt going to tell her about my nightmares then they were going to let her find out anyways. The way they saw it if she was to be my wife she had to find out sooner or later and they thought sooner would be better. When I awoke in the wee hours of the morning screaming my head off I heard the familiar voices of Dobby and Winky, but there was a new voice one that I had hoped not to hear it was Sayward. And it was then I realized that neither I nor my "Loyal" house elves had performed the silencing charm.

Sayward's POV

I was awakened in the very earlier morning by what I instantly recognized to be the screams of someone having a bad nightmare. At first until I remembered where I was and that I was at Harry's house, I thought that I was back at school and that Antigone was having one of her nightmares. You see I was used to waking up that way, Antigone had not been as lucky as I had been while we both had lost our parents to Deatheater attacks she had lost hers in an attack about two months before the final battle. And had actually witnessed her parents receive the killing curse after being tortured by the Cruciatus Curse first. The Ashworths had been attacked because both Antigone's parents were aurors, and her mother was a muggle born. Antigone's parent though they were not official members were helping the Order of the Phoenix. It had been a lazy Sunday morning during breakfast when the Deatheaters attacked, they had been torturing Antigone and about to kill her when several aurors who were also members of The Order of the Phoenix arrived and saved her at the last minute having just received a warning from their spy inside Voldemorts inner circle that the Ashworths were to be attacked. So as a result of the events of that day Antigone had terrible nightmares.

When I realized that I was at Harry's and that it was Harry who was having the nightmare, I didn't even give it a second thought I just ran across the hall to his room. When I opened the door what I saw and heard broke my heart. I could tell from his screams and the way he was thrashing around that he was having a terrible nightmare. It was the things he was mumbling in his sleep though that broke my heart the most, "I'm sorry Mum, Dad I didn't mean to get you killed" and then "No please don't hit me I'll do it right I promise" my anger rose a notch when I heard "please don't lock me in the cupboard again uncle Vernon I'll be good I won't do anything strange again". If his Uncle Vernon had been around that night he'd been his very dead Uncle Vernon, and I'd be telling this story from Azkaban. I walked over to Harry's bed suddenly very aware that I was alone in his bedroom a foot or so from his bed, and only wearing a very thin very short nightgown. I had a moments thought of going back to my bedroom and pretending I hadn't heard a thing when Harry shouted out, "No Cedric and it's all my fault" and then "He's not dead please tell me he's not dead ...Sirius". It was heartbreaking to listen to him blame himself for things that were clearly not his fault. I gathered up my courage, and dodging several blows from his wildly thrashing arms and legs I sat down on the bed next to him and began trying to wake him. So intent was I on waking him that I hadn't noticed Dobby and Winky come in until Winky began beating her head against the bed post crying about betraying Master Harry. I was momentarily relieved when Harry's eyes opened, but the angry look he gave Dobby would have made anyone run for cover. But instead the house elf joined his friend in self abuse beating his head on the other bedpost. Seeing that there presence was angering Harry, and that beating themselves unconscious wasn't helping anything I grabbed the two house elves and dragged them out the door slamming it in their faces before turning to deal with Harry who's eyes were still flashing fire.

"I can't believe those two" he bellowed.

"Calm down Harry" It's alright I said trying to remain calm but getting unnerved by the look in Harry eyes, and the fact that I could feel the magic emanating from him.

"You don't understand" he said. "you weren't supposed to see me like this not yet they did this on purpose."

"Harry it's alright Antigone has bad nightmares to I'm used to it please calm down and talk to me." I said walking towards the bed.

"Sayward this really isn't a very good idea I'm fine and you shouldn't be here not yet."

"Harry" I reminded him. "you said you wouldn't treat me like a child. I'm here because I want to make sure your ok and if anything happens that I don't like then I will keep my promise and tell you to stop alright." I said.

Harry just nodded as I set down on the bed next to him.

"Now Harry." I said taking his hand. "mind telling me why you didn't mention this earlier?"

"It's embarrassing." he said.

"Well maybe but still how did you plan on keeping me from finding out eventually" I said. "And besides I told you I value honesty,and I would never look down on you because you have nightmares I sorta figured that you probably did after you told me your life story." I said giving his hand a squeeze. "Now promise me" I said. "sternly no more lies and no more keeping things from me."

"I promise he" said wearily.

"Good." I replied brushing some of his sweaty black hair out of his eyes, before planting a kiss on his forehead. "Now just lay back down and close your eyes." I said. "I'll stay here until you get back to sleep."

"It won't work." he said "I have to take dreamless sleep potion before I can even get to sleep, and then it wears of in a few hours since I've built up a tolerance to it."

"Ok" I said getting up and pulling back the covers.

"What are you doing" Harry said as I started to climb into bed with him.

"Helping you go back to sleep without taking any potions." I said.

"Sayward this is a really bad idea please go back to your room before something happens." he said.

"Harry I have no intention of doing anything like that, and you did mean what you said about stopping if I told you to didn't you."

"Yes" Harry whispered. "But thats a whole lot easier to do when your not in my bed half naked."

"Can you behave yourself though?" I asked.

"I'll try." he said sounding a little unsure of himself.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked seconds latter after I had pulled the covers over the two of us.

"Because when I was little I used to have bad dreams and my mum would crawl in bed with me until I went back to sleep, and well it always worked."

"Yeah but this is a little different Sayward" Harry pointed out .

"Yes but that doesn't mean anything has to happen." I said.

"Yes but it doesn't make it a good idea either, are you sure your not hoping something will happen you seemed to let your curiosity get the better of your common sense earlier." he said.

"Ok Harry." I said. "Yes I'm still curious but no I don't want That to happen, I just want to know what it would be like.

"What? what would be like?" He asked starting to get up.

"What it will be like when we're married." I whispered. "You know just to spend the night with you to sleep in the same bed."

"Sayward." he said exasperatedly running his hands through his hair, which I had noticed seemed to be a nervous habit of his. "Please don't take this the wrong way but do you know how crazy your making me."

"Well kinda not really Harry." I answered. "Just please don't leave I begged him."

Harry hesitated for a moment before laying back down. "Here." I said setting back up and putting a pillow on my lap before motioning for him to lay his head in my lap.

Harry looked liked he was having second, third and fourth thoughts before he finally laid his head in my lap.

"Now close your eyes." I whispered as I began to run my fingers through his hair.

After a few minutes I asked "Now is this so bad we've both behaved ourselves, and you've calmed down a lot. I was answered by a soft snore Harry was sound asleep. I didn't want to wake him up he was sleeping so soundly, and without the aid of sleep any potions that I was afraid to move lest I wake him. So I don't know how long I sat there running my fingers through his dark hair listening, to his slow regular breathing, marveling at how much he looked like a little boy when he was asleep. I even caught myself wondering is this what one of our kids will look like if we have a boy, and suddenly the idea of having his baby wasn't as scary as it had been. It still wasn't something I wanted to do right away, but at least I could say someday I would love to. And with that thought I too feel asleep.

I woke up the next morning to that feeling you get when someones watching you. I looked down to see a pair of emerald eyes staring up at me.

"Good morning" Harry said with a contented smile.

"Good morning" I said starting to feel myself begin to blush. "How long have you been awake?" I asked.

"Not long" Harry said. "I was about to get up when you woke up." he said getting out of bed "You know" he said "I really need to thank you for staying with me last night, I don't think I've slept that well without taking something in years"

"It was nothing really." I said. "You don't have to thank me, I just couldn't leave you alone after seeing you so upset last night."

"Yeah but Dobby had Winky had better make themselves scarce for a few days, or they may find my size 11 boot up their arse." Harry said with a wry smile. "I think they were only trying to help, but their meddling could have had bad consequences last night if I hadn't fell asleep."

"Harry is that what you think our first time will be a mistake?" I asked feeling a little hurt. "I thought we had gotten close the night before?"

"Oh no Baby" Harry said apologetically. "I didn't mean it that way no, I don't think or first time will be a mistake. I just want it to be perfect" he said sincerely.

"So do I Harry" I said melting inside at his thoughtfulness.

"Well if you'll excuse me for a minute" Harry said "I need to go get dressed it's getting late, and I wanted us to be able to get some shopping done today." he said as he grabbed some clean clothes from his closet, and headed for the bathroom.

I snuggled down deeper into his bed taking in the warm woodsy scent, Harry's scent while blushing at what I had just seen, Harry looked damn good in nothing but a pair of pajama bottoms. "Merlin" I told myself "when did you start having dirty thoughts about Harry". After a few minutes of enjoying my less than pure thoughts, I got up and went to my room to get dressed.

I had just made my way down the steps when the smell of breakfast cooking, and the sound of voices lead me towards the kitchen I paused in the doorway listening to Harry and Dobby talk.

"We is sorry Sir." said Dobby.

"I know said" Harry "but still what you did was wrong I know you were only trying to help, but Sayward and I need to work these things out for ourselves at our own pace."

"Yes me and Winky knows Sir, but we's also know Harry Potter does desire his bride but we do not understand why he is feeling that he is a bad wizard for it, there is no shame in loving ones wife."

"First Dobby" Harry said tiredly. "she isn't my wife yet, secondly this was an arranged marriage we didn't even know each other until the other day. And thirdly and most importantly Dobby have you noticed how young she is she needs more time even if she doesn't realize it yet."

"Does Harry Potter think he is the first wizard to have had to marry in this way?" Dobby asked. "Harry Potter is not the first when Dobby was a small house elf this was how it was done."

"What do you mean Dobby" Harry asked. He was still rather clueless when it came to old customs and traditions in the wizarding world, having been raised by muggles. And even I knew that this used to be common place in the wizarding world until a little over a century ago, especially among pureblood families. It had of course fell in and out of favor many times over the years, only being put into effect as Ministry decreed marriages when the wizarding world was in danger of annihilating itself, which had happened several times over the centuries with all the goblin rebellions and various Dark Lords. There is a reason that we keep our world hidden so well it's because there are not as many of us as there once were.

"Well Sir Dobby continued this has happened in the past. Dobby doesn't know exactly when but Dobby hears wizards talk about it. And when Dobby was a slave for the Malfoy's they talked about it, Master Draco was to have married Miss Pansy if he had not gotten himself killed when you defeated Voldemort, that was decided when he and Miss Pansy were still babies."

"Ok I see it isn't unheard of but still Dobby would you promise me just one more thing?"

"Yes Sir Dobby" said the house elf. Dobby would do anything for Harry Potter Sir Harry Potter freed Dobby.

"Well" Harry said. "Remember when I asked you to never try to save my life again?"

"Yes." said Dobby.

"I'd like to add to that" he said. "Would you please never try to fix my love life for me." he said with a smile. "Now that doesn't mean you can't offer advice." Harry continued with a laugh. "Cause Merlin knows I can use that but no more surprises. Ok?"

"Yes Sir" said Dobby.

Just then Harry noticed that I was standing in the doorway.

"Good Morning again." he said blushing "Um er how long have you been listening?"

"Long enough" I said. "to know you and Dobby have made up, although I knew you couldn't stay mad at him for long."

Harry laughed "Yeah the little bugger grows on ya doesn't he?"

"Yeah he does." I said smiling. "Of course he is quite taken with you seems you made yourself a really loyal friend when you freed him. How exactly did that happen anyways?" I asked.

"Long story." said Harry "I'll have to tell you sometime but right now breakfast is getting cold, and you and I need to get a move on if we're going to get anything done today it's already going on eleven we ah kinda had a bit of a sleep in this morning" he said with a nervous laugh.

"Oh by the way." he said giving me a kiss "You look nice this morning."

"So do you." I said noticing that he had decided to put on a robe today instead of his usual jeans and a tee-shirt.

After eating a wonderful breakfast of bacon eggs and toast with some fresh fruit, Harry and I rode on Sirius's old bike to Diagon Alley. Harry had left his hair down that morning making every attempt to try and hide his trade mark scar, hoping to draw as little attention as possible. We actually made it through several shops before a certain Rita Skeeter noticed Harry and I in Madam Malkins,when we were trying to pick out our wedding robes. Harry had just went with a customary plain black robe, while I was trying to decide between a winter white robe made out of silk damask or an ivory colored one with loads of intricate bead work. I had finally settled on the winter white one, when an rather irritating voice spoke up.

"Why if it isn't the famous Harry Potter, and this must be your bride we were wondering who you had been paired up with. Oh and ain't she a young one." she said. Harry had just turned around and was giving her the death glare.

Ignoring the look Harry was giving her, and obviously mistaking me for and idiot because of my youth. She turned to me and asked. "So what is it like being the luckiest young witch around, and getting to marry the famous Harry Potter? Before I could even think of a response she fired of another question, while her pen went to work on the piece of parchment she was holding. "And are you worried that you might not be able to compete with all the older more sophisticated witches out there that have their sights set on your soon to be husband." Who did this annoying old gossip think she was I thought to myself. She doesn't know me from Adam and she wants to know if I'm the jealous type. What nerve!

"Just ignore her Sayward" Harry said taking my hand and leading me to the front of the store to pay for our robes.

"So Saywards your name?" she said following behind us "What an unusual name."

"Yeah well it was my grandmothers name, and your point is?" I spat out feeling my temper rise. "What kind of name is Rita Skeeter? It sounds like you should be buzzing around some third world jungle spreading malaria.

"Close" said Harry with a chuckle.

"OH and a feisty little one too ain't she Harry, you'll have your hands full with this one good luck." she said.

"Actually Rita." Harry said. "Sayward is really one of the sweetest people you'd ever want to meet around polite company, but seeing as you are just an unwelcome nuisance, I don't blame her in the least for getting cross with you." He said while pulling me closer to him in a protective gesture.

"Well isn't that cute." she said rather snidely. "Take a picture Rick." She said to the photographer who quickly snapped of several shots before Harry turned and half lead half pulled me to the counter.

"I hope this is the robe you really wanted." said Harry before laying our purchases on the counter. "Cause I don't think we will be able to do anymore looking around in this particular shop today." he said.

"Yes" I whispered. "it's really the one I want it's perfect." I said looking at the dress of my dreams. Harry paid for our purchases, before taking me by the hand and leading me out the door and down the street to a rather new shop that had only opened a few years before.

Behind the counter were two grinning red heads, that just had to be the older twin brothers Ginny had told me so much about.

"Hi ya Harry." the two chorused together, there grins getting bigger.

"Hi Fred and you too George." Harry said smiling back at the two infamous pranksters.

"It's Gred and Forge" One of the two said. "When will you people ever get it right."

"Whatever you say." Harry said shaking his head.

"So who is this?" said the one who called himself Gred.

"This is my fiance Sayward Mc Neill Harry." said pulling me closer to him again "And Sayward this is Fred and George Weasley, Ginny's older brothers.

"You know Ginny?" asked Fred.

"Yeah we meet at school." I said "She was always really nice to me and my friends."

"Well why don't you say hi to her? She's in the back with Ron and Hermione." said George.

"Really." said Harry "Why didn't you tell me everybody was here?"

"Well." said George "He doesn't want to see anyone right now, you see we let him have the honor of trying out our newest product sixty second suckers, you see after eating one you are supposed to grow a tail or bunny ears, turn pink with green strips all sorts of neat things for well sixty seconds, but somethings wrong cause he ate it like half an hour ago and he still has long floppy ears and a cute little bunny tail."

"One of these days he's going to kill you guys you know that don't you?" said Harry barely suppressing a fit of laughter.

"Nah deep down he loves us, and hey we make life interesting." said Fred.

"If you say so." said Harry.

Just then the girl I remember as the head girl who had shown me to Dumbledore's office the day after my parents death, came out of the back room pulling along a rather flustered red head .

"Ron it's just Harry" she said. "There's no need to be so embarrassed."

"Sure it is Hermione" he said pointing to me.

"Oh Ron this is just Sayward Harry's fiance, get used to her she'll be practically family soon" she said shaking her head.

"Yeah but I would have liked to make a less memorable first impression." he said gesturing to the bunny ears.

"Oh get over yourself." she said rolling her eyes and then turning to me she said "What my dear dimwitted husband is trying to say is, hello and well welcome to the family."

"Hello." I said smiling trying very hard not to laugh now that I had seen Ron's predicament.

"Your related to Harry?" I said confused. "I thought he only had a..."

But Harry cut me off

"No we're not really related, Hermione and Ron are my best friends. And well their like the brother and sister I never had, and well Mr and Mrs. Weasley more or less claimed me as one of their own years ago, so in all ways that count they are my family."

"Oh" I said. "that so sweet."

"Oh and don't worry." said Ron finally getting over his embarrassment. "I'm sure Mum will love you too, and by the end of tomorrow you'll be an adopted Weasley just like Harry."

"Oh and that reminds me mate Mum really can't wait to meet Sayward." he said to Harry "She sent us here hoping you'd stop by, she was hoping that you and Sayward would like to come over tonight she has plenty of room you know now that it's only Ginny still at home, and well she just couldn't wait till dinner tomorrow to see you two so please do me a favor, and go spend the night at Mum's."

"Alright" said Harry "We'll do it that is if it's ok with you Sayward?" he asked.

"Yeah well we'd have to stop back by the house to pack an overnight bag, but sure it's fine with me." I answered.

"Well see you in awhile then." said Ron before he and Hermione apparated back to their flat, so Hermione could see if she could fix her husbands ears and get rid of his fluffy little bunny tail.

Just then Ginny came out from the back storage room .

"Where'd Ron and Hermione go?" she asked.

"Apparated back to their flat just a now." said George "Went to see if Hermione had anything in one of her books that would get rid of Ron's tail and bunny ears, said something about a potion using valerian and nightshade earlier before Harry and Sayward got here."

"Oh crap." said Ginny "I just found the problem and oh darn if she uses that it will only make it worse, gotta go see you guys at the house later." she said to Harry and I before apparating to Ron and Hermione's to warn Hermione that the potion was a bad idea.

"Well we had better get going." said Harry "If were going to get this stuff home and pack an overnight bag, so we can head over to The Burrow."

"Well bye then see you later." said Fred and George "And nice to meet you Sayward."

"Nice meeting you too." I said as Harry and I made our way out the door.

Harry and I made our way back down Diagon Alley, and out of the Leaky Cauldron to the muggle street where Harry had left his motorcycle parked. After driving home and putting away the days purchases, and packing and overnight bag each we meet back in the study. Where Harry lit a fire in the fireplace and giving me a handful of Floo powder, and taking a handful for himself we both yelled The Burrow.

Well there's chapter eight hope you guys liked it. I added some of the other characters in because well it was about time they make an appearance. That and I just had to add in Fred and George they are like two of my favorite characters ,and they are so much fun to write. I know I said it would be a short chapter but once I got started it just flowed so naturally and well it ended up being longer oh well. Anyways thanks again for all the great reviews and please keep em coming, and I'll have chapter nine up by Monday evening.


	9. The Burrow

Chapter 9

The Burrow

by Cherokee Girl

Disclaimer Yep you guessed it I STILL don't own Harry JK Rowling is still the luckiest writer on the planet because of her little stroke of genius in thinking him up.

Authoresses Note Well here's chapter 9 I hope you enjoy it and a BIG thank you to Uten for all the help and ideas. Also a big thanks to James for begging me to update you finally got me to do it anyays just a warning the rating picks up from here on and also this and the next several chapter areun-edited and I don't have a beta reader so grammer and punctuation mistakes ahead please don't email me about them I will fix them later quiker actually if someone wouldn't mind beta reading for me anyways this is for thepeople who have begged me to update so her is chapters9-13

After a few moments of spinning through the green flames of the Floo Network Harry and I landed at The Burrow. Harry stumbled out first and caught Himself just in time to help me make a more graceful entrance.

"Oh good Harry dear you made it, I was hoping Ron and Hermione had caught up with you." A matronly women with the same bright red hair as the Weasley children said as she pulled Harry into a bear hug. I knew instantly that this must be Mrs. Weasley.

And then turning to look at me she said "And this must be Sayward." as she pulled me into an equally big hug.

"Now dear" she said looking at me "How has Harry been treating you Good I hope if he knows whats good for him" she said.

"Harry's been wonderful" I said without a moments hesitation.

"Good," she said "Harry needs someone in his life and as wrong as the circumstances that brought you two together are, I'm glad to see you are at least making the best of it"

"We're both trying," I said "and so far it has went better than either of us imagined that it would have."

"Thats such a relief to here," she said. "poor George had Sybil over last night and it was just a nightmare, she was as nervous as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. Arthur thought that maybe a bit of fire whiskey would settle her nerves unfortunately she had six shots of the stuff, and well she was swaying like a palm tree in a hurricane when she left. We tried to help her and George make some plans; but every time when tried to set a date the stars or fate or any other means of divination you can dream up predicted tragedy or an ill fated marriage, if they got married Friday after next for example she predicted that George would be struck by lightening on his way to the wedding. I know she's trying to stall, but really all she had to do was tell us she wanted to wait awhile poor George doesn't know what to do with her."

Harry had a rather amused look on his face "Well she always was one for the dramatic and as far as she was concerned the more trauma and tragedy the better she was always something of a drama queen." he said.

"A walking Shakespearian tragedy is more like it" Mr. Weasley said finally joining the conversation.

"Well enough about that," said Mrs. Weasley. "Harry are you and Sayward hungry I have some leftovers from lunch, after all those years of cooking for seven kids plus Arthur and myself I just can't seem to get out of the habit of fixing large meals."

"Sure" said Harry his eyes lighting up before leaning down to whisper. "Mrs. Weasley is the best cook ever." in my ear as we followed her to the kitchen table.

Harry was right everything was delicious, and Mrs. Weasley reminded me so much of my own mother that at times. It was almost as if she were still alive and I was back in our old kitchen at home. I found myself at ease with Harry's adopted mother, and more comfortable around him than I thought possible. Harry seemed to relax here and let his guard down he smiled more, and I noticed what a nice smile he had he laughed easily; and I found myself wishing that I could spend hours listening to his hearty laugh he didn't laugh enough for someone who had such a nice sounding one.

"So Dear," Mrs. Weasley said turning to offer me another piece of chocolate cake. "How old did you say you were?"

"Twelve," I answered. "my birthday is April 21."

"So you just had a birthday a few weeks ago?" she said looking a bit worried.

"Yes." I said.

"Um Harry dear," she said. "would you mind helping Arthur with one of his little projects out in his shed he said something about asking you if you knew anything about some muggle artifact call a compy putter or something like that."

"A computer?" Harry asked. raising an eyebrow

"Yes dear." said Mrs. Weasley. "He's trying to enchant it like he did that old Ford Angelia you and Ron flew into the Whoomping Willow your second year."

"Not to fly I hope," said Harry. "cause thats not what it's for."

"No," said Mrs. Weasley. "something about using it for something called the internetting."

"You mean the Internet." said Harry.

"Yes dear," she said "could you just go help Arthur Sayward and I need to have a little talk while we do the dishes." Harry gave me a I'm sorry look before going to help Mr. Weasley.

"It's alright Dear," Mrs. Weasley said after Harry was out of earshot. "I just wanted to talk to you about some girl things, and I didn't think you would be very comfortable talking about them in front of Harry."

"Um no not really," I said. "although we did have a very interesting conversation last night."

"About what?" said Mrs. Weasley.

"Well about um what married people um do." I said blushing.

"Harry talked to you about sex?" She said her eyebrows nearly meeting her hairline.

"Well yeah a little bit." I said. "We talked about other stuff too but yeah we did talk about it."

"Harry didn't try anything did he?" She asked looking as if she might skin Harry alive if she received the wrong answer. "You two didn't sleep together last night did you?"

I blushed a shade of red that probably matched her hair but, couldn't answer her at first we had slept together but nothing had happened but would she believe that.

"Well," I finally whispered. "I did sleep in the same bed with him um part of the night he um had a nightmare, so I um stayed with him but no we didn't do anything all he has done so far is kiss me."

"Oh," she said. "so you found out Harry's little secret he does have terrible nightmares poor thing it's been that way for years. Although he does have them less frequently if he is somewhere where he feels safe; with people he feels safe and loved around he hardly ever has one here and when he would have them here I would always go stay with him until he feel asleep just like I did with my own children. And believe me when I say I had experience with the type of nightmares he was having. Ginny had awful nightmares after the whole Chamber of Secrets thing her first year; I sat up almost every night with her that summer. Yes it seems having someone close to him helps Harry to feel safe and relaxed so even though you shouldn't have been in his bedroom last night you did the right thing to help him." she said.

"Oh that reminds me Mrs. Weasley." I said trying desperately to change the subject. "I love the quilt you sent me, It's beautiful."

"Oh your welcome Dear" she said. "Although I did want to talk to you about the origins of that particular quilt."

"Really," I said. "I had wondered about it it seemed very old."

"Well yes it belonged to my grandmother; you see she was just about your age when she got married under much the same circumstances; so it seemed fitting that you and Harry should get it. I've given Ginny her wedding gown, and would you believe it fit's her perfectly. Anyways that quilt is enchanted there is a charm on it to bring comfort to it's owner when ever she feels sad, lonely, scared or upset. My great grandmother put that charm on it to give her daughter some piece of mind as she entered her new life; she poured all a mothers love and hopes and dreams for her daughter into the magic she used to make that quilt. You see I've already made one for Ginny but since your mother has passed; I thought that this would be a perfect wedding present for you."

'Oh Mrs. Weasley," I said. "this is nicest, most thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me. I love it, and I will treasure it always." And without even thinking about it I hugged her. It wasn't until I felt her hug me back that I realized just how much I missed my own mum. I pulled away tears welling up in my eyes; I tried wiping them away with the back of my hand before she noticed, I quickly learned that you couldn't get much by Mrs. Weasley.

"You miss her so much don't you dear? I know what it's like I lost my brothers, and then one of my sons to Voldemort and his followers. And I have another son who might just as well be dead for where he is now; that and of course he is dead as far as his father and brothers are concerned, but I can't just stop loving him like that he's still my baby." Mrs. Weasleys eyes were teary too now, and I felt so sorry for her I couldn't imagine what it would be like to loose one child and have another accused of his murder.

"Well," She said wiping her eyes with her apron and trying to put on a cheerful face. "I said I wanted to talk to you not cry on your shoulders so here goes."

"I know that your still very young, but you will be faced with some very adult things soon do you have any questions?"

"Well yeah but I don't really know where to start." I said. "Harry wants to move slowly with our relationship, but somehow I just know things will move faster after the wedding, and well I just wanna know what to expect?"

"You mean your wedding night, or whenever you and Harry decide that your both ready?" She asked.

"Um er yeah." I said.

Well I don't think you have anything to fear if I know Harry at all he will do everything humanly possible to make it as pleasant as possible for you just don't be cross with him if it's painful the first time he really can't avoid hurting you at least a little the first time and considering how young you are it may be painful despite his best efforts to make it not hurt. But don't worry it usually isn't that bad and the pain generally fades after a few minutes and even if the first time is bad it shouldn't hurt the next time. The best advice I can give you is to relax and try to enjoy it.

Ok I thought to myself that helps a lot it hurts probably worse than you'll admit to me that it does but I'm supposed to just relax and enjoy yeah sure that makes sense.

Anything else you want to know she asked

Well there is one thing I said and I'm pretty sure you know all about it Whats it like to have a baby I mean you know whats it like to be pregnant and well how do you know when you are?

Mrs. Weasley laughed well yeah that is something I guess you could say I'm an expert in.

So lets see well as far a knowing if you are it's different for different people heck sometimes the symptoms can be different from one pregnancy to another with my boys I had terrible morning sickness with Ginny I never had it once but the usual symptoms are morning sickness , tiredness heartburn fainting or dizziness and well of course Aunt Flo doesn't pay you her monthly visit. As for what it feels like to be pregnant it is both wonderful and uncomfortable at the same time and well I won't lie to you childbirth hurts like the dickens imagine the cruciatus curse multiply it by ten and you about have the right idea .

Ok I decided Azkaban or not Harry is never touching me again. But then that little voice in my head you know the one you'd like to strangle then through in front of a train scrap of the tracks tie a brick around and then throw into the deepest ocean you can find yeah you know that voice said Yeah right Sayward you melt every time he so much as smiles at you

you know you'll let him do more than just touch you in fact you'll probably be the one who starts it and as far as babies go weren't you the one who spent about thirty minutes last night thinking about little a dark haired boy with emerald green eyes calling you mum.

You alright Dear Mrs. Weasley said she had obviously noticed the odd look on my face. And probably thought she'd scared the living daylights out of me I didn't have the heart to tell her that she pretty much had.

Well dear why don't I show you up to Your room I guess circumstances being what they are you and Harry can share Ron's old bedroom there are two beds so you can keep an eye on him without having to sleep with him Ginny can keep her room and Sybil can share with her Ron and Hermione can sleep in Charlie old room if they decide to spend the night Fred and Tonks can have Percy's old room and Bill and Fleur can take Bills old bedroom and Stan and George can have the Twins old room

With that she led me upstairs to the bedroom Harry and I would share.

(Author's Note) "Meanwhile out in the tool shed Harry and Mr. Weasley are having a similar talk"

So Harry I see Molly has sent you out here so she could have a little talk with Sayward. Said Mr. Weasley

Um Yeah I mumbled

Don't worry Harry she only wants to make sure Sayward is prepared for whats about to happen said Mr. Weasley

Yeah I kinda figured that but I still feel bad about leaving her alone with someone she has only just met to have that particular conversation I said feeling rather guilty

Harry Molly has given that talk before you know

Yeah I know I answered but I just don't know how many more Talks she's up for see we had one last night.

Oh said Mr. Weasley and how did that go?

Awkward at first and then surprisingly well I answered honestly while showing Arthur how to connect the printer to the computer.

So Harry how do you feel about her he said not being on to beat around the bush.

Well I really like her a lot she's pretty and kind and for some reason all I want to do is love and protect her and make her happy and most disturbingly the few times we have kissed I haven't really wanted to stop honestly I've wanted to snog her senseless. I'm such a creep aren't I" I said shaking my head trying to clear it of all the thoughts that had been running through it for the past couple days

No Harry it sounds to me like you've been lonely for awhile and that deep down you've been ready to settle down and she just happens wither it be by luck or by fate to be just what you've wanted in a wife and Harry your not a creep your barely and adult yourself hell your a teenager still yourself she's young but Harry your not old I know you may not feel like your only months from your nineteenth birthday but you are live a little Voldemorts gone and you can have the life you were denied for so long Harry the best advice I can give you may sound a little cliched but Live Love and Laugh often you deserve it Mr. Weasley said clapping me on the shoulder.

Mr. Weasley I asked How do you do it I mean how do you be a good husband and father.

Well Harry you just love your wife and your family with everything in you and let it show learn to compromise and talk things out when you disagree and never take her for granted. I had never realized it before but Mr. Weasley could be as wise as Dumbledore he just waited to be asked before he gave his advice.

You know Harry from what you said earlier it seems to me that you'll do just fine I remember having a similar conversations with Bill, Fred and Ron when they were ready to get married.

Hey Dad hey Harry came the voice I instantly recognized as that of my best friend Ron.

Mum said you guys were working on a compytooter .

Computer Ron it's called a computer said Hermione as she entered the shed.

Oh yeah I knew that said Ron so whats it supposed to do.

Well it stores data you can type on it and surf the Internet email all kinds of stuff Hermione said eager to use it for some research I wonder I thought is Hogwarts a History online.

Whatever you say said Ron looking confused .

Well we should all be getting inside said Mr. Weasley I believe supper should be about ready I know your mum wanted everyone to get together tomorrow but it looks like almost everyone will be here tonight

Yeah the twins said the were coming by George has even talked Sybil into coming out of her tower Fred and Tonks should be here any minute and Ginny and Stan are inside and would you believe Ron said that for all his talking on the knight bus Stan is actually shy and quite when he isn't at work of course Bill owled mum about an hour ago he's gonna be a bit late but he'll be here said Ron

Well sounds like your mum has planned on making it a family gathering weekend huh said Mr. Weasley.

Yeah just don't say that around her said Ron you know how she feels about Percy she still hasn't accepted the facts she still pretends it was some sort of accident.

Well Ron we will just try not to bring it up said Mr. Weasley sadly

I followed my friends inside and was met by the sight of Sayward and Ginny chatting animatedly while helping Mrs. Weasley set the table Stan sat at the table his eyes never leaving Ginny it was good to see that he was obviously smitten Ginny's love life had always been rather tragic from her childhood crush on me that thankfully she had gotten over by her fifth year to her ill fated romances with Neville, Micheal Corner and then Dean they had just gotten engaged the month before he died during the attack on Hogsmeade.

Hi sweetie I said giving Sayward a quick hug and a kiss enjoying the blush that crept up her cheeks and the way she looked back at me not saying a thing just giving me that angelic smile of hers and I was glad I had decided to take Mr. Weasleys advice and relax a little around Sayward I still wouldn't rush things but I wasn't determined to hold them back either I figured that they would just progress naturally.

Mrs. Weasley just smiled a knowing look on her face before saying Dinner's ready.

I noticed that the twins had made it and that Trelawney was sitting in the parlor with George who looked like he was ready to pull all his hair out he glanced up at me rolling his eyes and mouthing "she's barking you know" I smiled and just shook my head Tonks and Fred were in another corner seeming to have a private conversation of the utmost importance from the looks on their faces Just then Bill, Fleur and their two year old daughter Belle stepped out of the fireplace.

"Everyones here" yelled Fred

"Ok then everybody wash up" said Mrs. Weasley loudly in that firm but pleasant voice that only mums can seem to pull off.

After the twenty minutes that it took for us to all wash up we set down at the table. Sayward sat on one side of me Ron sat on the other with Hermione next to him the rest of the family gathered around the table and it seemed as though everyone had an announcement to make everyone trying to do so at the same time Finally Mr. Weasley got control of the situation by suggesting that we go around the table taking turns Ginny and Stan were first and announced that a date for their wedding had been set for July 16th Then came Trelawney and Georges announcement of June 27th which George seemed to have just picked a day any day since none were favored by the stars according to Sybil. Who muttered something about death of a wedding guest and being stood up at the alter

Fred and Tonks were next and both blushed furiously while Fred stammered out

"We've ah um Well Tonks has decided to give up being an auror"

"Why whatever for," said Hermione "I thought you loved your job."

"Well," said Tonks "it's just going to be to dangerous now that I'm going to have a baby."

The table went into a state of shocked silence before Molly had Tonks and Fred pulled into one of her suffocating hugs while she cried happy tears then as the rest of us regained our senses we each congratulated the happy couple. Bill was next announcing that Gringotts had just informed him that he had a new assignment in South America trying to break some of the curses placed on an ancient Inca temple. Hermione was the next to make an announcement

"Well after a lot of discussion between Ron and I and Dumbledore practically telling me he was going to nominate me anyways I'm going to run for Minister of Magic."

There was another shocked silence and then several exclamations of how perfect Hermione would be for the job along with a flurry of questions

Why did you decide to run said Ginny curiously.

Well said Hermione I've seen what personal turmoil this marriage law has caused and I want to see if I can have it abolished or at least modified.

Yes but the election won't be held until August of next year it won't help any of us will all be married with children by then said Ginny.

No but it will help those who would become subject to it in the future said Hermione I know that it is a necessity that the wizarding population starts to see a rise in the birth rate and that the ministry is near broke but girls Saywards age should not be forced to get married and the ministry is just putting random names together and some of the matches are just illogical they should at least consider age and health I've heard so many stories of just horrid matches someone has to do something.

"Yes Hermione but you'll need to have solutions for other problems facing our world too you know, said Mr. Weasley. the Ministry is in a terrible state how do you plan on fixing it?"

"Well I plan on first doing an internal audit to find out where so much money has gone since the Ministry has been under a pay freeze for the past nine years many programs and departments have taking numerous pay cuts and the Ministry took a backseat role to The Order of the Phoenix up until the final battle and yet they claim fighting the war against Voldemort caused all the financial woes that the Ministry is now facing but the Order did most of the fighting with aurors from the ministry deciding to help us without Ministry approval until just months before the final battle it just doesn't make any sense. I suspect someone has embezzled funds from the Ministry but after and audit I would put the whole Ministry through a reconstruction of sorts."

"Well it certainly sounds as though you have really thought this thing through." said Mr Weasley.

What about bringing up just how well Fudge handled Voldemorts return I asked I mean you really should remind people of how Dumbledore and I were barking mad until good old Voldy showed up in the lobby of the Ministry of Magic. Or how he was such good friends with Lucius Malfoy and even stated on many occasions what a fine upstanding citizen he was and how Lucius now fancies himself the new dark lord.

"Yes Harry those are good ideas but I don't want to come off as if I'm attacking his character negative campaigns usually fail so while I will bring those things up I will have to find a tactful way of doing it."

We spent another half hour talking about how to get Hermione's campaign up off the ground before the conversation finally rolled around to my announcement. After I told everyone that Sayward and I had agreed to Saturday June 15th at five pm. Trelawney asked me if I could pass her the mashed potatoes I had just handed her the bowl when her hand brushed my hand and before I knew what was happening she had a death grip on my hand and was giving a new prophecy all I can remember thinking is oh god here we go again as I listened to the words of the prophecy

_**One evil had passed forever gone but in his seed he still lives on**_

_**a the son of darkness and a new child of light their fates will entwine on a cold winters night and once again the heirs will fight time is a circle and history repeats what once was will be again the beginning is told from the end all things have been declared from ages past and nothing under the sun is new the fate of the world rest once again in you love is the weapon and love is the key the future is yours it as good as you can make it be happiness and hope are not lost while faith hope and love remain continue to fight the good fight take her and love her your soul mate she'll be the future will be brighter because of your love for the new hope cannot be born without the coming together of the chosen two. A new hope comes he will be his fathers son a new hope will come before a year is done The son of the one who defeated the Dark Lord must continue the fight the Heir of Voldemort has discovered his birthright. **_

As soon a Sybil had finished I looked over at Sayward she was shaking and I could tell she was ready to cry.

Sayward? I asked before she got up and bolted up the steps Can you guys please contact Dumbledore I need to make sure Sayward is ok tell him everything that happened and tell him I'll talk to him as soon as I get Sayward calmed down.

I followed Sayward up to the room that we were supposed to share that night and found her curled up in a ball on the bed I used to use when I stayed over at the Weasley's .

"Sayward Honey are you alright" I asked sitting on the bed next to her .

"Does it ever stop Harry can things ever just be normal can things ever just be good again."

"I don't know I said I mean it seems to me I'll never have a normal life but at least there is much more hope in this prophecy than the one given about me and we've kinda got a heads up it seems Voldemorts heir whoever he is has only just discovered who he is and the powers he possesses while I've had time to learn to harness mine If I can take down his father I can protect my family from him remember Sayward number 12 is still under the fidelus charm and when we're not there we'll be at Hogwarts with all it's protections and with Dumbledore and I there you'll be safe and so will our child Hogwarts is full of some of the most powerful witches and wizards alive every professor there is a former member of the Order of the Phoenix I promise I won't let history repeat itself I'll move heaven and earth to be with my family I don't plan on dying anytime soon and I won't let anyone hurt you or any child that we may have someday."

I was surprised by Saywards reaction she pulled me down beside her wrapping her arms around me please promise me that your not going anywhere please don't leave me too.

Sayward honey I said pulling her closer I promise I'll always take care of you and I'm not going anywhere.

"Harry how do you do it how do you stay sane with all the things that keep happening to you?"

"Who said I was sane I said making her giggle."

"Harry will you stay with me for awhile" she asked. As if I had any intention on leaving while she was still upset.

"Yes sweetie I'm here as long as you need me to be" I said planting a kiss on the top of her head her hair smells so good I thought just like Jasmine and vanilla. I pulled her even closer, tighter I wanted someone to be close to at that moment too the words of the prophecy finally setting in for me we would love each other we would have a son Oh My God I thought we were going to have a son who's destiny would be very much like my own that or he would be more or less cursed with the burden of being my child. But hey I thought prophecy or not I'm getting the one thing I've always wished for a family my family.

I tilted Saywards chin up so that I could look into her eyes she was still crying I wiped a tear away before kissing her sweet lips still mindful of the fact that I had made promises to her that we would take things slow but needing to be close to her needing to comfort and be comforted. I deepened the kiss still holding her tight and found that instead of tensing up as I had expected she relaxed and snuggled into my embrace making herself more comfortable. I kissed her until we were both out of breath before I pulled away I looked her in they eyes trying to see if she was ready for more or if she was afraid what I saw was a mixture of shock desire and fear and something else something I would not recognize until latter

"Sayward" I asked "are you ok do you want me to stop or do you want me to try something new?" I was half hoping she'd say no and half praying she'd say yes.

"Please" she whispered almost to low to be heard "don't stop."

"Here" I said turning her around so that I was facing her back spooned up against her. "just relax" I whispered in her ear before lightly kissing my way down her neck, and gently pulled her shirt down off her shoulder planting more kisses on her shoulder. She tensed slightly before relaxing . "Do you like this I asked gently?"

"Yes" She said letting out a small moan.

"Do you want more?" I asked. "Or should I stop here for now."

"More" She whispered trying to snuggle closer to me.

"Ok but just relax I'm not going to take it much farther than this, for now at least not here maybe tomorrow night if we go back home, but not here at the Weasleys." I said before putting a locking and silencing charm on the door and the room.

Then pulling her closer again I kissed her neck and shoulders again before letting my hand wander from around her waist to up her chest first just barely brushing her breast before gently caressing them she moaned a little louder and snuggled closer

"More?" I whispered.

"More please" She said softly I took my hand away long enough to run my hand up under her shirt.

"Still alright?" I asked getting only a "uh huh" as an answer. I slowly lifted her bra and cupped the petal soft flesh beneath she tensed a little

"Sh sh," I said. "It's alright just relax."

"But they're not very..." she whispered before I cut her off.

"Sh sh don't worry they're fine." I said rubbing slowly over her nipple, feeling it harden she was actually rather well endowed for her age she would have nothing to worry about when she was older. She gasped at this new sensation.

"You like?" I whispered.

Yes please more she gasped there isn't much more I can do I said unless you want me to undress you a little she thought a moment before murmmering please don't stop Ok I said but why don't you go ahead and put on your nightgown that will keep you covered enough but it won't get in the way just put on the nightgown from last night I liked that one don't worry about your nickers either leave them off I won't look while your getting changed I whispered I'll just get in bed and pull the covers over my head that way you'll know I'm not peeking. While Sayward got changed into the gauzy soft pink almost see through linen nightgown from the previous night I pulled the covers over my head and took of my robes and my shirt wondering wither I should take my pants off I knew I was turned on and the bulge in the crotch area of my pants was becoming a bit uncomfortable so after a moments thought I removed my pants as well Sayward whispered I'm um done Harry I pulled the cover down and motioned for her to get in bed before pitching mine across the room she was trembling as she climbed into the bed noticing that I was wearing only a pair of boxer shorts It's ok I whispered not tonight soon maybe but not tonight just relax and enjoy I whispered pulling her close again I resumed the kissing we had done before only this time I made her lay on her back as I lay partially on top of her she was trembling rather noticeably now Harry she said her voice barely audible I 'm scared it's ok I won't do that just enjoy this I promise you'll like this I said kissing my way down her neck before lifting her nightgown I caught my first glimpse of her body and nearly lost my already weakening control she was so lovely she may not have been fully developed yet but she was at least halfway there her creamy skin looked like porcelain in the fading late evening light I whispered lumous lighting the candle on the nightstand. Merlin your beautiful I whispered before I kissed her lips while I cupped one of her breast before slowly kissing my way down her neck to her collarbone and then down to the breast that I had been caressing before I trailed kisses around her breast before taking the nipple in my mouth and sucking gently she moaned I continued this for several minutes before I too was getting into it I had just crawled completely on top of her when I felt her tense and her little hands start to push against me remembering my promises I pulled away. she was beet red and her eyes where like saucers are you ok I asked breathlessly she blushed even deeper whats the matter I asked she just pointed down it was then that I realized that she had noticed my reaction to what we had been doing Sayward it's ok that happens it doesn't mean anything other than I'm enjoying it too it sorta has a mind of it's own though I said blushing. You don't have too now she asked nervously No I said as calmly as I could trying to reassure her it's harder for a guy not to but it's not impossible I can still stop I said. She relaxed again and I resumed kissing her breast Harry she whispered again yes I said doing my best to be patient what if I think I want to I don't know what I just want something I don't know she said getting flustered you want more I asked yes she nearly pleaded ok but this is as far as we go for now understood I said slipping my hand down her belly till I felt soft hair then parting her legs just a bit I found her center I began rubbing her secret spot and was amused to see her eyes fly open in amazement before she closed them moaning in her pleasure I continued this for a few minutes until she was squirming before I felt her shudder and then relax I removed my fingers before kissing her lightly on the forehead and pulling her close

Harry that was just wonderful it was amazing she said more than a little bit starry eyed before she began to blush again

I'm glad you enjoyed that I said grinning you see I told you there were things that felt really good and now you know.

Harry she said her voice barely even a whisper I think I love you

I think I love you too I said before kissing her again I held her for a few minutes longer nether one of us saying anything more before I felt her breathing become soft and even and I knew she was asleep I carefully crept out of bed and got dressed as quietly as possible before sneaking downstairs to talk to Dumbledore.

I was relieved to find that Dumbledore had only just finished talking to everyone and that I hadn't been gone long enough for anyone to be suspicious I just hoped that I didn't have a smile like the cat who ate the canary on my face If I had I doubt anyone would have noticed everyone looked grave and Trelawney was sobbing uncontrollably when she saw me she look up and had one of her few truly lucid moments that night

I'm so sorry Harry if it weren't for me and my damned prophecies your life wouldn't have been so awful and now that you've finally got a chance at a happy life I go and ruin it for you I should go lock myself in my tower and never come out

Sybil it isn't your fault I said Your only using your gift and you can't control it or anything thats said in the prophecy but at least this time you've given us a good heads up and we can stop this thing from getting as bad as before as far as your first prophecy goes it was just bad timing that anyone besides you and Dumbledore were there

but I got your parents killed and you hunted after for years thats all my fault she said do you even know why I made all those predictions when you were in school it was to try to scare you into being more cautious I felt so guilty I would have tried anything to keep you safe.

You didn't kill my parents Voldemort did and you didn't hunt after me all those years Voldemort did that too as for trying to scare me into being safe well at least your heart was in the right place Sybil please don't blame yourself I don't I said.

She just burst into a fresh round of tears George and Molly helped her upstairs trying to get her to calm down finally Molly came down and asked if I had any dreamless sleep potion I told her yes in my trunk but to try and be quite since Sayward was asleep.

Well Harry said Dumbledore if you can spare me a few minutes I need for you to come back Hogwarts with me I need you save your memories of what was said earlier in a pensive and the Ministry will need to be notified but that can wait awhile so after stepping into the flames in the Weasley's fireplace Dumbledore said my office and I followed saying Dumbledores office. After I stepped out of the flames I was greeted by an all to familiar sight Dumbledore's office was probably one of the most fascinating rooms I had ever been in I only wished that I could explore it once without worrying about why I was there well that and I still felt bad for trashing it once although Dumbledore had forgiven me for it before I was even finished I still felt awful for breaking so many of his things I noticed all the portraits of former headmasters sit up and take notice I felt like saying yeah fellas it's me I'm back and once again troubles found me. Just then Fawkes trilled out a few notes of his familiar song as a greeting and I immediately felt better

So what is it you haven't told me I said because I'm pretty damn sure that if Voldy had a kid you knew about it.

Well it was rumored years ago before he attacked you as a baby that he raped a young witch whose father was a deatheater they forced her to have the baby but shortly before it was due to be born her parents were killed by aurors she was found locked in a small windowless room inside the mansion and taken to the Ministry where she told her story of being forced to give the Dark Lord an heir she went into labor not long after the aurors began interviewing her according to what I've been told she had a son who it was determined she would be told was stillborn she had been given strong sleeping draughts since she had to have a cesiarian birth she never knew her child lived because they showed her the body of an newborn that had been born dead earlier that day at St. Mungo's One version of the story says they kept the child in custody until they were sure he was as evil as his father and they had the dementors give him the kiss other versions say they took him out of the country and put him up for adoption he was adopted by a nice muggle couple who knew nothing of magic and raised the baby as their own the Ministry keeping tabs on them erasing his and anyone else's memory when he performed any sort of magic I never knew for sure if the stories were true or not I always suspected that Voldemort did have an hier but until a few weeks ago it was only speculation based on the rumors I heard all those years ago that was until a few weeks ago when Moody told me the truth that there was a son and that the Ministry did give him to a muggle couple and that they had kept tabs on him they even found some way of slipping binding potions into his school lunches to try and keep his powers bound anyways according to what Moody told me awhile back they lost track of him he just up a disappeared so I've been expecting something like this although I had hoped I was wrong it seems some of his father's loyal followers found him and introduced him to his heritage of course he has never learned any magic so they will have to spend time teaching him and that will give us time to prepare maybe even time to put an end to this before he has a chance to come to power.

Yes but Albus the prophecy says MY son will have to fight him the way I had to fight his father

Yes but it also said hope is not lost the future is only as good as you can be. It meant that as long as you continue to fight for the what is right there is still hope that the future can be as good as you make it.

But what about my son will what happened to me happen to him it says he will be just like me and that time is a circle and history repeats so does that mean I will be dead in about two maybe two and a half years?" I asked.

No Harry it doesn't I think it means that he will have to fight Voldemorts heir just like you had to fight Voldemort said Dumbledore

Yes but I'm taking no chances if anything should happen to Sayward and I YOU ARE NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES TO SEND ANY CHILD OF MINE TO THE DURSLEY'S I said as forcefully as possible my magic sending sparks flying I want my children to go to Ron and Hermione or Mr. And Mrs. Weasley if anything happens to them Remus and Dierdre so there they can't all end up in Azkaban at once so someone will be able to take them and blood magic be damned I will come back and haunt you without mercy if you send them to my so called family.

Dumbledore looked genuinely shocked before saying yes Harry I will respect your wishes

But I said please promise me you'll stick around another twenty or thirty years so you can watch out for them for me I always thought of you as more than a headmaster and mentor but also a friend and a foster grandfather you know I could never stay mad at you I said grinning

Well I'll do my best Harry but at my age being here tomorrow is an accomplishment.

Hey your a young hundred and fifty odd years I said you could easily make it to two hundred and fifty. Albus just smiled and shook his head.

So harry lets get to the business of putting your memories into a pensieve so that we can have a copy made for the Ministry after transferring my thoughts to the pensieve Dumbledore showed me how the copy that is kept in the Ministry is made he leaned over the pensieve pointed his wand at it and with a flick of his wrist uttered the words prophecium replicato and a ball much like the one that was broken in the Department of Mysteries all those years ago floated out of the swirling ether of the pensieve and into Dumbledore's hand after he put it safely into a velvet lined box I retrieved my own memories from the pensieve

Albus and I talk a while longer and I asked him about Trelawney if he thought she was going to be alright she had been so upset that night.

Well said Dumbledore You see after your parents died she had a nervous breakdown of sorts thats why she stays in her tower all the time I was hoping that she would have come out of it by now but it seems that tonight has caused her to have a relapse hopefully with the help of the Weasleys and your telling her that it was never her fault maybe she will be able to forgive herself.

"I hope so." I said.

"What about you and Sayward," He asked. "how are things going?"

"Well" I said trying to keep the silly grin of my face. "It's going just great, I'm amazed at how well were getting along."

"Good thats wonderful news." He said that twinkle now very evident in his eyes as if he knew just how well things were going. I tried my best not to blush but failed miserably.

"Don't be ashamed," Harry he said as he walked me toward the fireplace. "it's good to be young and in love enjoy it Harry you deserve to be happy". I smiled and walked into the flames, upon arriving at the burrow I headed on up to bed there really was no need to stay up and talk there would be plenty of time for that in the morning.

Back to Sayward's POV

I couldn't believe what had just happened, as Harry pulled me into his arms it had been amazing and scary all at the same time. But Merlin it felt so good if this was just a taste of what it could be like what did the real thing feel like. I was floating on cloud nine as Harry held me, I had let it slip that I thought that I loved him and to my amazement he said he felt the same way, and then he just held me. I knew then that I could trust Harry, he had kept his promise to me he had taken things as far as he thought was appropriate, and had asked my permission every step of the way always going slow giving me time to think before trying something new. I was a little hurt when I awoke to find Mrs. Weasley in our room going through Harry's overnight bag. I sat up wondering where Harry was, and what was going on. She told me Harry had gone to speak with Dumbledore, and that he would be back soon and that he had told her to get some dreamless sleep potion for Professor Trelawney. With that I turned over and tried to go back to sleep, but found it impossible. I missed Harry I wanted him to be there holding me, so I decided to wait up for him. I waited for what seemed like and eternity to my newly awakened body, why did I need him to come back? I was trying to figure out these thoughts when the door opened it was Harry.

"What are you still doing up?" He asked.

"Waiting on you," I said. "I woke up and you were gone, I couldn't sleep so I waited up for you."

"Oh so you missed me?" He said pulling off his cloths and climbing into bed.

"Yes." I said as he pulled me into his arms. "I missed you so much."

"Really and what about me did you miss?" He said grinning before kissing me senseless.

"Everything." I said playing along with his little game.

"Well then I guess I'd better stay right here then so you can get some sleep." he whispered.

"Me," I said. "your the one who has trouble sleeping and as I remember it you sleep better when I'm with you"

You're right about that he said I really did sleep better I think I could get very used to this.

I snuggled closer to him burying my head in his chest. "Harry what did Professor Dumbledore have to say is everything going to be alright." Harry kissed the top of my head before tilting my chin up and kissing my lips when he pulled away he looked me deep in the eyes before saying

"I promise everything will be fine things may get hard for awhile but I'll never let anything happen to you or our family whenever we have one."

You promise I said starting to feel sleepy

I promise he said before kissing me and rubbing his hand up and down my back it will all be just fine I promise he said soothingly as I relaxed in his arms enjoying his kisses and cuddles God I thought he's so sweet I could just stay right here like this forever.

So he asked did you really enjoy yourself earlier

Yes I said as he started to kiss down my jaw line and then down my throat stopping at my collarbone to place gentle butterfly kisses on my shoulders I was melting as his kisses tickled my neck and sent waves of pleasure coursing through me I wasn't really sleepy anymore

Harry laughed a little before checking to make sure the charms he had placed on the door earlier still held after redoing the locking charm he resumed his kisses.

Harry I said shyly is it ok for me too um to ah

Touch me he finished

Um yeah I said blushing.

Yes Sayward it's ok really just do what your comfortable with I'll teach you what I like later for now just get comfortable being with me like this.

I touched his face just looking into those bright green eyes that just pulled you into their depths before running my hands through his hair.

Mmm I like that he whispered.

You do I said happy that I had found something he liked

Yes it's very relaxing you put me to sleep doing that last night he said.

I ran my hands through his adorably messy hair down the nape of his neck and across his broad shoulders. I felt the muscles in his arms before running my fingers across his chest I hesitated for a moment but I was curious I had just noticed that he must be enjoying himself very much because something was making it's presence known.

Don't worry about that he said trying to draw my attention away from it

but my hand had already traveled lower Harry gasped as I touched him before pulling my hand away.

No he said firmly not yet we're taking things slow remember.

I don't really know why I started crying other than I was nervous and that was the first time Harry had seemed to be upset with me.

Shh Shh he said seeing the tears it's ok you didn't make me mad I just had to stop you before I lost control I really liked it he said it's just that you need more time I didn't mean to sound like I was cross with you I just had to make you stop he pulled me close rubbing my back before letting go and bringing both of my hands up to his mouth giving them loving kisses I like these he said your touch does feel nice I just don't want to rush you or take advantage of your being so innocent and curious I took things plenty far enough earlier I've just got to remember that your still a bit to young for some of this but it won't be long and we have all the time you need now lets get some sleep alright sweetie we'll talk more in the morning but we should go ahead and get some rest it's late he said giving me a hug and a kiss goodnight I kissed him back and brushed my hand through his hair he smiled yawned and pulled me close and before long we were both sound asleep.


	10. In the Morning Paper

In the Morning Paper

Chapter 10

by Cherokee Girl

Disclaimer

I no own JKR no sue pretty please! No seriously I don't own the characters from the Harry Potter books I just like to borrow them since I'm to lazy to make up characters of own.

Note

Well here is chapter ten hope you like

When I woke up that morning Harry had his arms wrapped around me and was still sleeping peacefully he had made it the entire night without a single nightmare and at the moment must have been having a pleasant dream since he was smiling in his sleep. I snuggled closer just enjoying the warmth of his body since the morning was damp and chilly with a steady rain beating against the window beside our bed. I was just starting to drift back off to sleep when I felt gentle kisses on my shoulder I looked up into two smiling emerald green pools.

Mornin Luv he said before giving me a kiss.

Good Morning to you too it seems you slept well last night I don't believe I heard a peep out of you.

Nope not a single nightmare he said before giving me a seductive grin and adding a lot of good dreams though.

Oh really I said raising and eyebrow.

Yes really he said but not all of them were that kind of dream some of them were just about us in the future all old and happy with a bunch of grandkids sappy stuff really I guess he said trying to hide the fact that he was a hopeless romantic at heart.

What time is it anyways he asked

I don't know I answered we forgot to bring an alarm clock and there isn't one in here and I belive the silincing charm you cast works both ways since I haven't heard a peep out of anyone this morning and I figured someone must be up by now.

Well we had better get dressed then Harry said remembering he had his watch on and checking the time it's after ten and the Weasleys are all usually up around eight thirty or nine.

I hope they don't think we're late cause we've been you know I said gesturing at the bed we were still sharing.

God I hope not said Harry Mrs. Weasley would kill me.

Just in case and to keep her from getting suspicious let me rumple up the sheets on the other bed so it looks like it been slept in.

Yeah good idea I said. Blushing as Harry got up to mess up the sheets on the other bed he had a really well built body lean and muscular I had to mentally chastise myself for thinking hm nice bum when he bent over to retrieve his clothes from were he had slung them before crawling into bed.

I was tring to decide wither or not to get out of bed when I realized Harry had already seen most everything so really what was I trying to hide so while he was busy with the bed and gathering up his clothes from the day before and getting out a clean outfit for today I crawled out of bed and found my overnight bag and pulled on the large terry cloth bath robe out of it put it on and made my way to the bathroom I left the door unlocked without thinking and before I knew it Harry had joined me in the bathroom.

Um Sayward are you um decent he said.

Yeah I said pulling my shirt over my head and and digging through my overnight bag for my comb and toothbrush. Just give me a minute and I'll be done I said before I noticed that Harry was already standing beside me

You look beautiful in the morning you know that he whispered in my ear before kissing me passionately. Harry's hands were everywhere and it became obvious that he had something in mind when I noticed that he was undressing the both of us as fast as he could.

Harry wait no I um not here Harry I whispered.

Harry stopped and gently whispered no but I thought you might like to have a little more fun I dreamed about doing this last night.

Doing what I choked out feeling somewhere between on fire and scarred to death.

Take a shower together he said you were so curious last night and I thought this way you could see everything without having to worry about it leading to anything more.

Harry um I don't know what about the time I mean what if we get caught.

Crap your right he said with a sigh before giving me and impish grin and adding oh well gives us something to do later.

Ten minutes later Harry and I were both decent and headed down the stairs we were hoping no one had noticed but it appeared that they had from the looks on their faces.

Harry a word please son said Mr. Weasley

Harry had a very strange look on his face as he squeezed my hand and told me to go ahead and sit down.

Harry walked into the den with Mr. Weasley while Hermione and Mrs. Weasley both lead me into the kitchen.

Is everything ok I asked as the two lead me into the pantry and closed the door behind us.

Well said Mrs. Weasley I would ask what you and Harry did last night and why your an hour and a half late for breakfast and why there were silencing and locking charms on your bedroom door but that can wait something has come up.

Ok I thought must be pretty bad if she's not even going to ask me if we had sex or not.

Sayward Hermione began you know Harry is famous right

Yeah so? I asked

Well you remember sometimes the newspapers like to right stories about him and well their not always true

Yes I said

Well there was an article in the Daily Prophet this morning and it doesn't say very nice things about you or Harry but it says some well very hateful things about you in particular.

Really I said

Yes said Mrs. Weasley

How bad I asked

Pretty bad said Hermione and before she could say anything else we heard Harry screaming at the top of his lungs WHY THAT EVIL LYING BITCH THIS IS IT I"M GOING TO PUT AN END TO HER AND THAT RUMOR RAG SHE WORKS FOR MEDDLING NO GOOD GOSSIP JOURNALIST MY ASS SHE DOESN'T RESEARCH A DAMN THING SHE JUST MAKES IT ALL UP. We next heard a loud CRACK and Mr. Weasley yell for Ron to go try and find his best mate before Harry did something rash at the Daily Prophet and landed himself in Azkaban.

Ron apparated to the Daily Prophet but was back in no time saying Harry wasn't there.

Well try Dumbledore and Grimmauld Place and the Quibbler and if you can find out where she lives Rita Skeeters house.

Ron was gone in a flash again as soon as Mr. Weasley had given him a few places to try.

Finally I decided I had to know what had been said that made Harry so furious. So seeing a copy of the Daily Prophet laying on the table with a large picture of Harry and I in Madam Malkins the day before on the front page with a headline that read Harry Potter's Child Bride as Innocent as She Looks or Not? And so I read the following article

**The Daily Prphet**

**Sunday Morning Edition**

**Harry Potter's Child Bride as Innocent as She Looks or Not **

**After running into Harry and his bride to be yesterday at Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions The Daily Prophet's star reporter Rita Skeeter left with more questions than answers. While Harry seems to be besotted with his rather plain looking child bride who we learned through sources at the Ministry is twelve year old Sayward Mac Neill the daughter of former owners of Honeydukes Shop in Hogsmeade although rumor has it that she is the product of an affair Mrs.Anna Mac Niell had with an as of yet un-named Deatheater To shed further light on this story we went to Hogwarts to see what Professors and fellow students had to say about her several male students indicated that they knew her very intimately going so far as to say that she was anything but inexperienced and that she had a reputation.Several of her professors were noted as saying that she had been caught in the halls after curfew on many occasions. Her head of House Professor McGonagall has gone on record as saying and I quote "She has received several detentions over the course of her first year here at Hogwarts." We next went to the headmaster Albus Dumbledore himself who had this to say "I'm very worried about Harry this match is a very disturbing one and I can only hope that Harry will be able to make the best of an unfortunate situation." It seems that maybe Harry doesn't know his future wife as well as he may think.**

**But then again Harry is no angel himself this paper has done many articles in the past highlighting Harry's playboy nature and excessive lifestyle it is well documented that Harry is popular with the ladies and there have been rumors for years that he is a bit mentally unstable and more recently it has come to light that he is rumored to have a problem with alcoholism and a possible drug addiction. The only thing that is clear is that we can all sympathize with any child who happens to have the misfortune of being a product of this union. **

**Article by MS. Rita Skeeters**

**Photograph by Rick Slater**

I was in shock as I laid down the newspaper how could anyone be so viscously cruel to someone that they didn't even know and why were boys at my school saying such horrible things about me and what if Harry and the Weasley's thought that it was true and why had Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore turned on me sure I had been given detentions but they where for silly little things like being late for class, passing notes or forgeting to do a homework assignment but nothing as serious as being caught out after curfew with some guy I had never even held hands with a boy until I had met Harry and we were bethroathed already at the time. But then I thought about what she had said about my mother having an affair with a Deatheater of all people and I was flaming mad the air around me seemed to crackle with energy I knew I was about to do one thing all magical people are capable of but try to control I was about to preform accidental magic you see magic is tied to emotion and when someone who can do magic gets very emotional things tend to happen that they can't control It was only when I felt Mrs. Weasley's hand one my shoulder that I calmed down.

"Are you alright Dear?" She asked the concern evident in her voice.

Please don't be angry with me I didn't I never my mum would never have I mean I know he was my dad. Everything just came tumbling out all at one time Mrs. Weasley just sat down on one side of me and Hermione on the other and they did their best to try and sooth me and get me calmed down before Harry got back Ginny Fleur and Tonks had joined in trying to cheer me up when Harry finally apparated into the dinning room almost three hours after he had left.

Harry I said running to him nearly knocking him down Please tell me you didn't do anything you'll regret.

Well it's good to see you to Sayward he said trying to regain his balance. And no I didn't do anything stupid I just had some legal business to attend to and well I had to stop by Gringotts and do a little business then I had to call on an old friend for a favor which I am happy to say she was more than willing to do.

What on earth are you going on about asked Ginny while Hermione just smiled

You didn't Hermione finaly said

Oh but I did said Harry

Did what the rest of us asked

I am now the sole owner of the daily prophet

HUH we all but Hermione wondered outloud

Well it has been losing money for awhile now and it's owner owed the goblins at Gringotts money that he was unable to pay back so The Daily Prophet was put up for sale since it was one of it's previous owner's few remaining assets and well I bought it I am now Rita Skeeter's boss well that is until you graduate this June said Harry looking at Ginny then you may be best friends with the new chief editor of The Daily Prophet

Luna? Ginny asked

Yep said Harry I've hired Luna she starts as soon as the summer is over until then I think I will have a little fun being Rita's new boss.

And you knew he was going to do this Ginny asked Hermione

Well I had suggested it to him once before I just never thought that he had actually considered it.

Oh and Ginny said Harry I know you had planned on training to become a healer but since things are a little well unsettled right now how would you like to come work at The Daily Prophet you could be an assistant to Luna or hey we could use a new advice columnist the old one well to put it bluntly sucks at it so what do you say wanna help me make Rita miserable.

Do I detect a little of your Marauders blood coming out in you asked Ginny

Yep I guess you do said Harry

Well then count me in said Ginny.

Oh and Tonks I'll need you too that and a bit of help from Fred and George.

What kind of help asked Tonks

Well I got the idea from my detentions with Umbridge of all people but could you make me a quill like the one Umbridge used on me my fifth year only I need it to have something of mind of it's own whenever she tries to use her quick quates quill it will work like the one I had to use during my detentions only it will write the truth on her somewhere or just write insulting things about her like I'm a big fat liar and the like I don't want it to cause any perminant scars but let it last a few days huh oh and I will need you to use all you auror skills to slip it to her in place of her quick quotes quill do you think you guys can do that

Oh don't worry Fred and George can pull that one off and as far a slipping her your um new and improved quill that will be only to easy.

Good said Harry then let the fun begin

Oh and by the way Sayward and I need to get home I told Luna's father to meet me there at six so we had better get our stuff together and get home I told him we would give him an exclusive interview for the Quibbler.

Oh Yeah Mum said Ginny Stan has to have me back at school by seven so I guess we should be going too

Us too said George Sybill has a class to teach tomorrow so I had better get her back too.

Harry are'nt you taking Sayward back to school asked Mrs. Weasley.

No actually she only has a week of classes left and since she has already taken her exams Dumbledore has excused her from the rest of classes for the year she will return with me in the fall though when I start teaching

Well thats good Harry said Mrs. Weasley before giving both of us a hug goodbye and telling us to make sure we came over for dinner next week.

When we stepped out of the flames and back into the study at Grimmauld place Harry pulled me over to the couch

So I guess you know that a lot of unkind things were said about the both of us I'm really sorry that you got drug into it but welcome to my life.

Harry you don't believe the stuff she said do you I asked a little afraid of the answer.

Of course not Sayward he answered do you belive that I'm a womanizing drunk with a drug habit.

No I said I haven't even seen you drink anything stronger than coffee and the only drugs you've taken were prescribed to you by a Healer and you've not taken anything over the recommended dosage in fact you've actually taken less than your supposed to.

Yes and I know that you've never been with a guy before and I know your parents were both your real parents and as for the things that Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall said they were taken out of context and made to sound as if you were a bad student even though that is not at all what they actually said. The worst part of that is that they took that part of the article from a small press release that Albus and Minerva gave to try to get the reporters to leave the school grounds.

Just then an older man appeared in the study with us he was holding a tin can

Hello Mr. Lovegood said Harry it's so nice to see you again. Harry said shaking the older mans hand

And it's so nice to see you again Harry and I was thrilled to here you bought the Daily Prophet and gave Luna a job there

Well yes said Harry I figured that being your daughter she would know plenty about the newspaper business.

So Harry is this your wife to be said Mr. Lovegood

Yes this is Sayward said Harry making the introductions

Well I don't know whats wrong with Rita's eyes but she's a lovely girl Harry

I know said Harry I think that she's beautiful not to mention sweet as they come I'm actually so glad that I was paired with her

Well you two do make a cute couple said Mr. Lovegood

So who did Luna end up with said Harry

Well you should know him I believe you were in the same house together in school Seamus Finnigan.

Yeah I knew Seamus said Harry he's a nice guy they should be happy together.

Well I guess we should get down to business said Mr. Lovegood

Oh of course said Harry

Just then Winky came in carrying a tray of tea and biscuts.

Harry smiled thank you Winky he said before the house elf left setting the tray down on the coffee table.

Please help yourself said Harry to Mr. Lovegood while pouring a cup of tea for each of us.

So Sayward said Mr. Lovegood you are only twelve right.

Yes I answered.

And you have just finished your first year at Hogwarts.

Yes I said

Passed all your exams he asked

Yes I did I answered

So what did you think when you found out you were going to have to marry Harry he asked.

Shocked and a little scarred I said

And how do you feel about it now that you have got to spend some time with him he asked.

Alright now Harry and I get along really well he's very patient and kind and he can be really funny sometimes too I said.

And what about you Harry how did you feel about the Marriage Decree?

Well although I understand why they did it I still don't think they went about it in the right way and at the time I found out well I was stunned really and just worried about becoming a husband to someone so young it's still a little scarry you know I don't want to do anything to hurt her and I want to be a good husband it's a lot of responsibility.

So Harry how do you feel about Sayward now that you've gotten a chance to get to know her ? Asked Mr. Lovegood

I really like her a lot she's everything I was looking for in a wife she so sweet and kind very honest pretty she's very smart very mature for here age she's just more than I could have hoped for.

Well it sounds as if you two have really hit it off would either of you like to address some of the things said about you earlier in The Daily Prophet.

Well yes of course said Harry for one I would like to know what proof they have of my being an alcoholic and a drug addict since I rarely ever drink anything stronger than a butterbeer and the only drugs I take are prescribed to me by a Healer for a condition I developed during the war against Voldemort aside from that I don't take any kind of drugs.

What about the rumors that you are mentally unstable ?

I may not be the picture of mental health after all that happened to me thanks to Voldemort but I'm by no means crazy if anyone wants to check that fact I can release my medical records from the evaluation I had at St. Mungo's shortly after the final battle they will prove that I'm perfectly sane.

What about accusations that your are something of a playboy?

Thats almost funny said Harry I've dated in the past sure but I was by no means a ladies man really nobody would believe me if I told them how boring my love life has been up until now I mean it been pretty much average certainly not anything worth printing in the newspaper.

Well said Mr. Lovegood what about you Sayward what do you have to say about the things that were said about you in this mornings edition of The Daily Prophet

Well I don't really care about what they said about me I mean I know that it's not true and the only person that it should really matter too is Harry and he believes me so I'm not worried about it I mean sure it's embarrassing to have people think you've done those sort of things especially when you haven't but as long as Harry and I know the truth I don't really care what anyone else thinks but as far as what was said about my Mum that was a complete lie and really low considering the fact that she died trying to defend Hogsmeade. I know who my biological father was and it was the man that I called dad my parents had a happy marriage there is no question in my mind that Matthias and Anna Mac Neill were both my biological parents.

Well that about covers it said Mr. Lovegood is there anything else you and Harry would like to say

Well nothing about us said Harry although Hermione may be making an announcement that should be of some interest to you very soon .

About what said Mr. Lovegood

Well I can't say just yet but you should be hearing from her by Tuesday evening and you will be the first newspaper to here about it.

Aren't you going to print it in The Daily Prophet Harry yes but you get first dibs at it for doing me this favor I mean it would'nt do me much good to print a retraction to the story about me and Sayward in The daily Prophet the day after I bought the paper it would look like I was telling them what to write this way it looks as though another credible paper interviewed us and got the real story.

Well congratulations and good luck with the paper and thanks for the interview and the tip oh yeah just one last thing do you think I could get a picture of you and Sayward for the article said Mr. Lovegood

Yeah sure said Harry

Soon Mr. Lovegood had taken a picture of me sitting in a comfortable armchair that sat next to the fireplace with Harry standing behind me leaning over with his arms wrapped around me we actually ended up using that picture as our engagement photo.

After we had said our goodbyes to Mr. Lovegood Harry and I told Dobby and Winky to take the night off and made supper for ourselves I was surprised to find that Harry was a wonderful cook both of us were starving seeing how we had missed both breakfast and lunch and it was now well past supper time and the only thing either of us had eaten all day was a few biscuts and a cup of tea we kinda went a little overboard and fixed enough food for several days I cut up a salad while Harry made lasagna while he was making baked potatoes and garlic bread I was mixing up the batter for a chocolate cake when it was all done we were both laughing madly since while I had been decorating the cake Harry had decided to decorate me and now the both of us were covered in chocolate iceing.

Um it kinda looks like we made a mess said Harry.

Well the kitchen is still relatively clean but were both a mess.

It's all your fault he teased

who me I was innocently decorating the cake when you had to go and rub iceing on my nose.

Yeah well you did'nt have to rub it in my hair he said smirking

Well you didn't have to rub it on my shirt I said

Well I'll tell you what why don't I put a few cleaning charms on the kitchen and a warming spell on the food and we could go take that shower we were talking about this morning.

Um ok I said starting to feel a little nervous.

Harry took me by the hand and lead me to the bathroom down the hall.

Harry um I don't know about this I whispered .

It's ok he said smiling. While he pulled me close

I was about to say something else when he kissed me and the melting weak in the knees feeling from the night before and this morning was back Harry slowly undressed us both before turning the water on come here he said softly before kissing me again then pulling away he said so beautiful you know that your so beautiful . Harry I said finding it hard to find my voice but he had taken my had and placed it on his chest shh he said it's ok I promise nothing else has to happen before he pulled me into the shower with him. The next thing I remember is feeling dozens of sensations all at once Harry had pulled me close and was kissing me crazy while the steamy hot water washed over both of us all I could think to do was hold onto him for dear life but before long I was kissing him with as much passion as he was kissing me his hands had started to wander all over me and before I realized what I was doing I was doing the same to him I knew what I was doing was dumb if I wanted Harry to be able to stop and I was well aware of the affect it was having on him it was becoming rather obvious actually as close as we were holding each other I'm pretty sure that if I had'nt decided to look down that night if I hadn't been so curious Harry and I would have had our first time that night but I just had to look and well I had the first reaction of any girl my age how they heck is that supossed to fit in well you know I pulled away without thinking Harry at first did'nt understand what the problem was but once he figured it out he decided it was time for the romance to end for the evening Harry I'm sorry I said finding that I once again had tears in my eyes I just got scarred I mean I didn't know it was so um I didn't know how it could Harry I'm sorry I can't I'm sorry I'm just not ready I babbled

Harry just spoke softly while wrapping a towel aroun me it's ok your just not ready yet you can't help it if your afraid I promised nothing would happen until your ready and it won't shh shh he whispered it's alright maybe I shouldn't have even started this it was way to soon.

But Harry I liked it I wanted to until I I couldn't finish I was to embarrassed.

Until you realized what has to happen right he said finishing for me

Um yeah I said blushing

Sayward you don't have to pretend it's no big deal because to you it is a big deal if you want to go slower it's ok you don't have to push yourself to do something that your not ready for I swear I can wait as long as you need as long as we can until we have to .

Harry why do I feel so torn part of me wants to now and another part of me is terrorfied how am I ever going to know when I am ready.

Well he said your so young that your stuck between the end of childhood and the beginning of your teen years your just barely old enough to have found yourself in this perdicament I guess the ministry didn't think that there would be some girls who would be such early bloomers and unfortunately you were one of them so technically your body is ready or almost ready your just not emotionally ready yet your still to young in that respect as far as knowing when your ready it's when the part of you thats terrorfied gets over being terrorfied that doesn't mean you might not get a little scared or nervous the first time but you shouldn't be so scared you have to force yourself to go through with it

Harry did his best to calm me down before telling me to go ahead and go to my room and get some cloths on while he finished washing the chocolate iceing out of his hair and then we'd have dinner I went to my room and found a simple light blue T-shirt and a pair of khacki shorts before heading down to the kitchen Harry joined me a few minutes later and this time we actually ate or supper insteads of having a food fight Harry was rather quiet during or meal it seemed like there was something on his mind of course with all that had happened in the past three days it was no small wonder that he had a lot on his mind After supper was over and we had cleaned up the kithchen Harry took me by the hand and led me upstairs kissing me on the cheek outside my bedroom door and turning to go to his own room

Harry I asked whats wrong.

Sayward I made you a promise and after tonight this is the only way I know how to keep it I just realized when we were in the bathroom earlier that I want you bad and if we were to sleep in the same bed tonight I wouldn't be able to stop it's not that I'm mad at you not at all it's just that I can't trust myself tonight not feeling the way I do right now I just need to get back in control of myself please Sayward just go on to bed I'll be alright he said giving me a reassuring smile.

And so I did pulling the old quilt over my head tears stinging my eye why was I afraid why did I stop him I knew I had already fallen in love with him but I knew why he had'nt said that he loved me he had said he wanted me I wanted him to love me first soon I felt a comforting presence as if someone were giving me a hug and saying don't worry he does even if he doesn't know it yet.

**Harry's POV**

Why did I do it why did I let her see me like that I said mentally kicking myself before sitting on the bed oh I knew why I did it that was simple enough I was horny and after the events of the past two days I was frustrated very frustrated it had been almost a year since I had last sleep with anyone and it had been a blurry rushed druken one night stand with some quidditch groupie Now I had a beautiful girl that I had feelings for that I was falling in love with and I was acting like a horny prat that could'nt keep his hands to himself I wanted to go to her to apologize to her but I knew I could'nt I had spent twenty minutes in the shower with the cold water running just so I would be able to get through supper without doing something that I would feel guilty about in the morning So putting strong locking and silencing charms on the door I got a vial of Dreamless Sleep Potion and downed it knowing tonight would be a very long night.


	11. The Wedding

_**Chapter 11**_

_**The Wedding **_

_**by Cherokee Girl**_

_**Discliamer **_

_**Imagine theres no lawyers no copywrite laws too Imagine all those characters I could steal YOUoo may say I'm crazy well I'm not the only one the internet is full of people who think plagerisms fun so John Lennon and JK Rowling please forgive me I stole your stuff again. The song and the books I don't own either one I'm just an unoriginal American but the Harry Potter books are the best thing you Brits have sent us since the Beatles.**_

_**Note **_

_**Yep you guessed it I'm officially nuts now I'm of my meds and my rocker hehe sorry about the song parody I KNOW it was cheesy but hey I can't help myself my mind just works like that or does'nt work like most peoples who cares you just wanna read a story right well here you go hope you like it please review flame all you want I'm in the mood for a nice cook-out burgers anyone...! **_

Well you may wonder how Harry and I made it through the next two weeks well we were busy planning for the wedding and unbeknownst to me Harry and Dumbledore had restarted The Order of the Phoenix Hermione made her announcement and began her campaign that kept Harry and Ron rather busy the three of them were still inseperable anytime one of them needed help I know Harry wanted to help her as a way of thanking her for sticking with him through all the hard times and always being a friend he could count on I kept myself busy by sending letters back and forth to Deirdre and Antigone Harry and I had received the most wonderful wedding present from Dumbledore a baby phoenix an offspring of Fawkes and his mate Tempast who happened to be Aberforth's pet we named the nearly grown bird Ember since she was the same fiery red color as the flames that she was born from Hedwig had been miffed at Harry for a few days since she felt as though he was replacing her but soon cheered up when he suggested that I use her insteads of Ember to send letters to my friends by the morning of our wedding day seemed as though the two birds had become best friends since they were both perched on the back of the same chair seeming to have a pleasant conversation judging from the hoots and bits of phoenix song that filled the kitchen as I made my way downstairs that morning Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Ginny, Antigone and Diedre Had spent the night with me and had given me a bridal shower while Harry had spent the night with Ron and the rest of the Weasley men plus Remus at The Burrow where they gave him a bachelor party. I was so grateful to my new "adopted" family Mrs. Weasley had helped me with wedding plans and had even offered to help me with redecorating the house Harry had brought it up more than once that he wanted to change the overall feel of the house make it brighter, cheerier I smiled as I thought about the night before and some of the advice that I'd been given not to mention some of the naughty underthings and langerae I had been given I was wondering if my face was still red I was also wondering which one I should wear tonight after Harry had been distant for almost a week and had taken to sleeping alone again putting locking charms on his bedroom door I had decided to corner him one morning after he'd had a particularly rough night finally we had came to an understanding we would start sleeping together again on our wedding night we would also make love for the first time on our wedding night both of us were nervous about it but had decided that things couldn't go on the way they had been the sexual tension between the two of us had been unbearable so in a way getting the whole thing over with would be a relief.

Good morning Dear said Mrs. Weasley

Good morning I said

Sleep well she asked

Um well yeah once I actually got to sleep this is worse than the night before christmas when I was a little kid of course I wasn't so nervous then.

Wedding day jitters she asked

Yes I said

Do you want anything for breakfast Dear asked Mrs. Weasley

I shook my head no before adding I'm so nervous I'm afraid it would end up making a return trip I said.

It will be just fine Dear she said it's just going to be you and Harry and all your friends theres no reason to be nervous.

Thats easy for you to say I thought.

Well said Hermione we really should go over to Hogwarts and make sure everything is ready and then we'll all need to get our hair and make up done and our dresses on so we may as well get started

Thank Merlin Hermione was always so good at planning things she had also been such a big help she had somehow managed to help us keep every thing on schedule

After making sure we had everything we would need for the day we flooed over to Hogwarts Professor Mcgonagall had told us we could use her chambers to get ready while Dumbledore had offered his to Harry

we spent the next several hours decorating the hall with loads of red roses and trailing ivy with fairy lights in all the flowers and flying overhead we had laid a white runner down the isle and had Hagrid help us rearrange the tables so that everyone had a good view Hagrid also helped us put a trellis up were Harry and I would be standing and we decorated the candle stands that stood next to Dumbledores podium which would be serving as an alter today even the high table where the teachers normally sat got decorated soon the whole great hall was aglow with soft fairy lights and held the scent of roses Ihad never seen the great hall look so beautiful before it looked like something you'd read about in a fairytale once we were satisfied that the great hall looked amazing we decided to start getting ready finally deciding to use the bathroom hin what was normally the head girls chambers it was plenty big enough for us all to get ready and after hours of primping and preening we were all ready we had decided that the bridesmaids robes would be a twilight blue color and Ginny, Dierdre, Hermione and Antigone looked so pretty decided to stay with us while Mrs. Weasley went to the kitchens to check on the cake that the house elves had made for the wedding along with the food for the reception Dierdre fixed part my hair back into a loose braid with pearl like beads and glittery golden ribbon woven into the braid while letting the rest of my hair hang in perfect curls down my back Ginny had helped me apply my make-up so that it gave me a natural glow Hermione and Antigone helped me with my wedding robes and my viel which was held in place by a little golden circlet Finally we were ready all the guest had arrived and Harry was waiting at the alter when Mrs. Weasley came to get us she led us down to the entrace hall where Remus Ron, Fred, George and bill were waiting it had been a last minute decision at the suggestion of Mrs. Weasley that we use her sons as groomsmen to walk the bridesmaids down the ilse and to add Hermione as a bridesmaid so we all got lined up Fred with Dierdre George with Antigone Bill with Ginny and Ron with Hermione Ron and Hermione shared a little joke about having just done this themeselves and how it brought back memories of their special day while Remus and Diedre gave each other bashful glances it warmed my heart to see my best friend and the man Harry considered to be one of his "fathers" look at each other with stars in their eyes I hoped for both their sakes that they could get past the age difference I knew Deidre well enough to know that she would never hold Remus's being a werewolf against him she was one of the most accepting an open minded people I knew she still is as a matter of fact Finally the music started and Remus said well I guess we had better get this show on the road giving me a reassuring smile while offering me his arm I stood frozen for a minute before he whispered in my ear just take a depth breath and walk I'll hold you up if you start to faint this didn't have the disired affect instead it gave me a case of the nervous giggles Mrs. Weasley stood there glaring at Remus muttering something about a hungover Harry and a bride with a giggling fit it took me a minute but I finally got myself together and we started down the isle when Remus finally handed me to Harry I was surprised by the nervous look on his face but even more surprised by the look in his eyes he looked so happy Harry took my hand and we turned to face Dumbledore Harry and I had decided on a ceremony that mixed both the traditional Christian wedding vows with some of the traditions of the wizarding world everyone listened as Dumbledore began

_We are gathered here today to witness the joining of _

_two young people who will share each others lives _

_their hopes and dreams their joys and pains We are here _

_today to witness the joining of Harry James Potter _

_and Sayward Bethany Mac Niell in holy matramony_

_I thought long and hard about what I would say today_

_I've known Harry since he was a baby and I've watched_

_Him grow into the fine young man standing before us today_

_I've also known Sayward since she was a baby and I've watched _

_as the events of the last year have made her a strong and compassionate _

_young lady I've watched as they both accepted circumstances_

_beyond their control and chose to love and support one another_

_so when I was looking for just the right thing to say just the right _

_peace of advice to give the words of the Apostle Paul that are spoken _

_at so many muggle weddings just seemed to fit so well the words come from Corinthians chapter 13 it is commonly known as the love chapter_

_Though I speak with the tongues of men and of angels and have not love, I have become the sounding of brass or a clanging cymbal. And though I have the gift of prophecy, and understand all mysteries and all knowledge,and though I have all faith, so that I could remove mountains, but have not love, I am nothing. And though I bestow all my goods to feed the poor, and though I give my body to be burned, and have not love, it profits me nothing._

_Love suffers long and is kind; love does not envy; love does not parade itself,is not puffed up;does not behave rudely, does not seek it's own , is not provoked,thinks no evil; does not rejoice in iniquity, but rejoices in the truth; bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. _

_Love never fails, But wheteher there are prophecies, they will fail; whether there are tongues, they will cease; whether there is knowledge, it will vanish away. For now we know in part and we prophesy in part. But when that which is perfect has come, then that which is in part will be done away._

_When Iwas a child, I spake as a child, I understood as a child, I thought as a child; Abut when I became a man, I put away childish things._ _For now we see in a mirror, dimly, but then face to face. Now I know in part, but then I shall know just as I also am known._

_And now abide faith, hope, love, these three; but the greatest of these is love._

_Now Harry do you take Sayward to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward forsaking all others as long as you both shall live _

_**Harry's eyes were misty as he said "I do."** _

_And now Sayward do you take Harry to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward forsaking all others as ,long as you both shall live._

_**I was teary eyed but smiling when I said "I do."**_

_And now you both have agreed to exchange rings So Harry please place the ring on Sayward finger and repeat after me._

_I Harry James Potter take you Sayward Bethany Mac Niell to love, honor, and cherish, in good times and in bad; for richer for poorer; in sickness and in health; till death do us part. _

_**Harry took the ring from Ron and placed it on my finger while he repeated his vows. I stared at the golden band made to match the engagement ring he had given me and knew in that moment that I did love Harry with all my heart and I was pretty darn sure from the look in his eyes he loved me too.**_

_And Now Sayward place the ring on Harry's finger and repeat after me I Sayward Bethany Mac Niell take you Harry James Potter to love, honor, and cherish, in good times and in bad; for richer for poorer; in sickness and in helath, till death do us part._

_**I got my answer as I slipped the ring on his finger and started to repeat my vows Harry silently mouthed the word's I LOVE YOU ALWAYS AND FOREVER it was a moment that went un-noticed by all those watching but became my most treasured memory of that day once I finished my vows and Dumbledore began to speak again I mouthed I LOVE YOU TOO ALWAYS AND FOREVER back to him his whole face lit up.**_

_Now Harry and Sayward have agreed that in honor of their heritage as part of the Wizarding Community that they would also like to perform the ancient rite of handfasting which was once the most common way in which a witch and wizard became husband and wife _

_Do You two seek to enter this union_

_**Harry and I answered Yes We Seek to Enter** _

_In times past it was believed that the human soul shared characteristics with all things divine It is this belief that assigned virtues to the cardinal direction the East, South, West and North. It is from this tradition that a blessing is offered in support of this ceremony._

_Blessed be this union with the gifts of the East, Communication_ _of the heart mind and body. Fresh beginnings with the rising of each sun. The knowledge of growth found in the sharing os silence._

_Blessed be this union with the gifts of the South, Warmth of hearth and home. The heat of the hearts passion. The light created by both to lighten the darkest of times._

_Bleesed be this union with the gifts of the West,the deep commitments of the lake; The swift excitement of the river; The refreshing cleansing of the rain; The all encompassing passion of the sea._

_Blessed be this union with the gifts of the North, A firm foundation on which to build a family and a home to which you may always return._

_Each of these blessings from the four cardinal directions emphasizes a characteristics that makes for a long happy marriage you would do well to think on them from time to time Now plese look into each others eyes We all are human muggle and wizard alike we recognise that although we have the powers of magic to aid our everyday life that we are not perfect that we still suffer the same flaws as all of humanity in this we do not make grand promises to each other knowing that in our human frality that we will break them we make realistic promises to love each other and accept one another even with the others weaknesses and flaws_

_so now _

_Harry Will you cause her pain _

_**I may**_

_Is this your intent_

_**No never**_

_Sayward Will you cuase him pain?_

_**I may **_

_Is this your intent_

_**No Never**_

_Will you share each others pain and seek to ease it_

_**We will we said together**_

_**And then Dumbledore place a chord of magical rope over our joined hands and said **_

_And so a binding is made_

_Will you share her laughter Harry?_

_**I will he answered**_

_Will you share his laughter Sayward?_

_**I will I answered**_

_Will you both look for the brightness in life and the good in each other?_

_**We will we answered together as Dumbledore placed another chord of magical rope over our joined hands and said**_

_And so a binding is made_

_Will you burden her Harry _

_I may he answered_

_Is that your intent _

_No Harry said sincerity in his voice_

_Will you burden him Sayward?_

_I may I answered hoping that I wouldn't_

_Is that your intent _

_No I said honestly_

_Will you bear each others burdens together and strive to strenghten each other._

_We will we both answered with conviction_

_with that Dumbledore placed the third chord over our hands and said_

_And so another binding is made_

_Will you share her dreams Harry _

_I will he said smiling_

_And Sayward will you share his dreams_

_I will I answered gladly_

_Will you dream together to create new realities and hopes?_

_We will we both answered smiling at one another._

_And with this he placed the fourth cord over our hand and said_

_And so a binding is made_

_Will you cause her anger Harry?_

_I may he said _

_Is that your intent_

_No he said_

_Will you cause him anger Sayward?_

_I may I answered_

_Is that your intent?_

_No I answred truthfully_

_Will you both strive to temper your anger with love, understanding, and compromise so that the fires of your anger strenghten this bond instead of destroy it?_

_Yes we will we both answered._

_And so another binding is made said Dumbledore as he placed the fifth chord over our joined hands._

_Will you honor her Harry _

_Yes said Harry _

_Will you Honor him Sayward? _

_Yes I answered_

_Will you you seek to never cause to break that honor?_

_We will we answered together._

_And so the final binding is made said Dumbledore as he tied the chords around our hands saying_

_The knots of this binding are not formed by theses chords but by your vows.Either of the two of you may drop these cords for you each hold in your own two hands the making or the breaking of this union so cherish each other well and never forget the promises you made to one another this day and now you have chosen the ancient rite of exchanging roses in times long past the rose was considered a valueable gift and a red rose stood for pure and undying love so now this day you each give the other a single red rose as a symbol of your love for each other _

_Ron and Hermione each passed us the rose we were to give the other and Harry and I exchanged roses._

_And now as a final blessing I will once again turn to the Bible for the right words "The Lord bless you and keep you; The Lord maketh His face to shine upon you, And be gracious unto you. The Lord lift up His countenance upon you, And give you peace." _

_Harry you may now kiss your bride _

_Harry gave me a soul shattering kiss the type where you see fireworks and here birds singing and all that stuff you read about in sappy romance novels when we finally came up for air Dumbledore said _

_It is now my great pleasure to announce to you Mr. And Mrs. Potter. _

The great hall erupted into appluase and well wishes from all our friends

The reception was wonderful Ron gave a very sweet toast and Harry and I tried once agin to see how much cake we could get on each other instead of into our mouths We had our first dance to the song For Always and I was surprised that for all Harry's complaints that he could'nt dance he was actually very good at it what surprised me even more though was when he leaned down and softly sang the words to the song in my ear I was amazed to learn that Harry had a very nice singing voice before we knew it the reception was whinding down and Antigone had caught the buquette and my garter and landed in Severus's drink earning Harry a glare from his old professor before they both burst out laughing followed by everyone present soon it was time for us to go and Fred and George pranksters that they were had decorated one of the Hogwarts carriages with a sign that read just married spelled out in their now infamous fireworks, tin cans and several of their new products that whistled and exploded as the carriage rolled away while more fireworks exploded overhead

They really outdid themselves this time said Harry smiling.

Yeah they did I said taking in the specticle.

So bet you can't guess where we're headed he said grinning

Where I asked

Well I thought we were staying at Hogwart tonight I said

We are he said but after the hell that I gave Rita at work she quit and went to work at Witch Weekly she showed up tonight so Dumbledore and I came up with this plan to throw her of we're going to The Three Broomsticks were someone at the wedding has let it slip to Rita that we will be staying there tonight we will go in The Three Broomsticks pretend rent a room and then we will floo back to Hogwarts.

Your a genious I said smiling

Harry just grinned

An hour later Harry and I were shown to what would be or rooms this fall when Harry began his first year as the new Defese Against the Dark Arts teacher. Dumbledore kindly bid us goodnight and with a merry twinkle in his eyes left us to amuse ourselves as he put it before winking at Harry and I and turning to leave

Well that was disturbingly uncharacteristic of him I said

Harry just nodded while saying well he did have a few fire whiskeys with Fred and George and Merlin only knows what they may have slipped into them.

Harry and I both giggled at the thought and more from nerves we were finally alone and the thought of the nights activities was on both our minds before I knew what he was doing Harry and swept me upin his arms and saying the password of wedding cake carried me through the portrait of The Blushing Bride. Once we were inside he carried me into the bedroom and placed me one the bed

You ok he asked tenderly

Yes I said looking into his deep green eyes

Sayward I love you he said

and I love you too Harry I said smiling

Are you sure your ok with this he asked

As sure as I'll ever be I answered.

Harry pulled me up off the bed and into his arms before he slowly undressed us both and carefully laid our wedding robes on the chair bedside the bed then he pulled back the covers of the bed before lowering me onto the smooth satin sheets he then joined me in the bed pulling me into his arms and kissing me lovingly soon his kisses became more passionate and his tongue searched my mouth before he began to trail kisses down my neck finding the pulse points and all the places that were sinsitive before going lower to my breasts and then even lower giving me a taste of pleasure I did'nt even know existed finally Harry looked into my eyes your sure you want this he asked I nodded no longer caring what was going on just knowing I never wanted this feeling to end Harry kissed me deeply as he ended my innocence I was surprised to find that although Harry had went as slowly and gently as possible it still hurt a lot Harry lay very still giving me a chamce to get used to it and for the pain to subside while he whispered I love you and I'm so sorry in my ear as buried my face in his shoulder so that he wouldn't see the tears that were stinging my eyes it wasn't long before the pain ended and the pleasure began soon the whole world faded away and the only thing I was aware of was Harry's voice the movements of our bodies and the rush of new sensations through my body and the love I felt for Harry soon we were both at our climax and tumbled into oblivion as we both gave into the moment of pleasure. Harry rolled off of me and pulled me into his arms

I love you so much he said kissing the top of my head

I love you to I said smiling back at him

Are you ok he said concern evident in his eyes still dark green from passion I didn't hurt you too bad did I

No I fine I said it hurt at first but then it went away and it was wonderful.

So he asked shyly was it ok did you like it

Yes and I loved it I said honestly

Hmm me too he said that was amazing

I snuggled close to Harry and he wrapped his arms around me we laid there for awhile watching the flames in the fireplace holding each listening to the fire pop and crackle both of us lost in our own thoughts I laid my head on Harry's chest and listened to his strong steady heartbeat.

This is nice I said I can't wait till this fall it will be nice to spend our nights like this.

I know said Harry this is so peaceful and it just feels so right.

I think I like this whole being married thing I said

Me too said Harry this is like a dream come true for me I survived Voldemort I graduated I played professional quidditch I just got married today to a girl that I truelly do love and I've just finished making love to her which by the way was a little taste of heaven he said with a suductive grin and this fall I'll be returning to the place I always considered home to teach life is good he said

What about the new prophecy I said

I'm not going to worry about that tonight he said I plan on enjoying tonight.

Harry do you think that we made him tonight I asked that maybe I could be

I don't know said Harry it's possible I hope we have a little while to enjoy each other and being alone together first but I'd still be thrilled if you you are. We'll just have see what happens in a few weeks he said by the way Sayward just so we can keep up with the dates when was your last well you know

My period I asked

um ah yeah he said

the other week when you decided to sleep by yourself

Oh he said before giving me a worried look.

Guess what he said smiling

what I said

I have a little surprise for you he said

Really I whispered

Yeah this isn't our honeymoon I booked us into a hotel room in Paris we leave tommorow and we will be gone for two weeks.

Oh My God Harry I squealed you didn't I said hugging him excitedly

I did he said I wanted us to have some romantic time alone he said hugging me tight before planting a series of kisses down my neck

and then stopping to look at me

Are you sore he asked

No I said not really before kissing him

Good he said cause I'd hate myself if I hurt you.

I'm fine really I said

So what exactly did you have planned for our honeymoon I asked

Well I don't know how much traveling you've done but I've always wanted to travel and well I did playing quidditch but I didn't have time to do the whole tourist thing so I thought that maybe we could just travel until the week before the new school year starts I thought maybe Paris, Rome,The Swiss Alps, Egypt I've always wanted to go there since Ron went the summer before our third year I thought maybe Jerusalem and I've always wanted to see America maybe New York City and Disney World Las Angeles San Fransisco Hollywood you know all the places you hear about

Harry how on earth would we afford something like that

Um I guess I should tell you then Sayward I have money a lot of money I own Grimmauld Place I inherited money from both my parents and Sirius not to mention what I earned playing quidditch and what I'm making now owning The Daily Prophet Sayward money isn't an issue

Ok I said in awe

So does it sound fun to you he asked

Yeah but what about our friends weddings we can't miss those I said

I know he said I figured we could always portkey or floo back for their weddings and then when it was over go back to our traveling altough it would be a lot easier if you could apparate but we'll manage.

Yeah I said if your sure you want to do it

Oh I'm sure said Harry in fact I think we need time to be alone together and I could use a vacation so what do you say

Yes I said smiling as Harry leaned down to kiss me

Hmm he said after coming up for air Fancy another go at it Mrs. Potter you know I really like the sound sound of that Mrs. Sayward Potter has a nice ring to it he said smiling before kissing me passionately

I think I could fancy another go at it as you said I answered playfully

that is if my husband does I said

Wow said Harry that sounds so good to hear husband I'm married I have a wife I can't wait to say and this is my lovely wife Sayward

Really I said snuggling into his chest taking in his scent a spicy woodsy scent mixed with the sweat he had worked up earlier trailing a few light kisses on his chest and shoulders letting my hands play in the light dusting of hair on his chest I love you I whispered

I love you so much he said as we started to make love for a second time that night several blissfull hours later we finally feel into a peaceful sleep wrapped in each others arms

Well I hope you liked I tried to make what I thought would be a realistic wizarding wedding I really like the wedding vows although I borrowed them from a website on Wiccan Handfasting Ceremonies I loved the honesty of the vows no promises that people can never really realisticaly live up too I like the Will you cause them pain ect I may as an answer is so honest and then the Is that your intent No that sums up being in love no one can predict the future all anyone can do it try their best so much more realistic than the Christian wedding vows while I think they are beautiful and I'm a born again Christian I still think the Wiccan vows are more realistic an honest hey if I weren't a Christian I would probably be a Wiccan I've always admired their beliefs I even like the whole rule of three thing the Do what thou wilt and harm none and let that be the exstent of the law but whatever you do it will return to you threefold sounds a lot like love thy nieghbor as thyself or do unto others as you'd have done unto you anyways I hope I wrote a nice fluffy wedding night for them and I triedkept it in good taste and I hope Idid'nt cross any lines.Also once agian I knowsome of the subject matter isa little taboo but I'm reallt trying to do it tastefully anyways hope you like it read and review.


	12. More Weddings the Honeymoon and a Surpri...

**Chapter 12**

**More Weddings and the Honyemoon**

**by Cherokee Girl**

Disclaimer

I'm not JK Rowling so I guess it's obvious I don't own Harry or any of the other characters.

Well here's chapter 12

Harry and I had been married a week it was wonderfull the last several days had been sheer bliss the morning after our wedding Harry and I had woke up in one anothers arms and had decided this was the way we wanted to wake up every morning for the rest of our lives we had made love again that morning before rushing like mad to get to our hotel in Paris Harry and I had checked into the fancy muggle establishment that conviently was located only a few blocks from the French wizarding community's version of Diagon Alley it was called Les Rue Magickal Harry and I had spent several hours in our hotel room making love again and then enjoying the bathrooms jucuzzi tub before I discovered the wonders of the muggle invention known as the television Harry and I laid in bed watching movies kissing and cuddling while resting up a bit later that evening we found a nice outdoor cafe and had a lovely dinner before we spent several hours just walking around the streets of Paris taking in the scenery we spent a few hours setting on a park bench that evening watching people walk by just talking enjoying the warm June evening and the scent of newly bloomed roses on the rosebush beside our bench we spent several minutes just staring up into the starry nights sky before Harry finally spoke.

I just wanted to let you know Padfoot wherever you are I'm safe and I'm happy and I've finally found love

What are you doing I asked

Well said Harry thats how I talk to him Sirius I mean there was never a body to bury so there's no grave I can go to like with my parents so I talk to his star you know he was named after Sirius the Dog Star he said pointing to a particular star. Yeah I started this after Remus showed me where my parents were buried it helped to have a place where I could go to talk to them and well since Sirius never had a grave I started talking to the star that he was named after.

Thats sweet I said does it really help?

Yeah he said it really does

Now I feel bad I said it's been a year and I still can't bring myself to visit my parents graves it's to depressing and besides I prefer to remember them the way they were sometimes I can still pretend that they're not dead at all that I've just been away at school and they'll be there when I get home it's kinda how I've got through this past year I dunno I guess I'm just not ready to visit their graves yet and beside their bodies may be there but they aren't not their soul's anyways I said.

Yeah I know said Harry maybe oneday when your ready we can go together.

Ok I said giving his hand a sqeeze

So he asked you ready to head back to the hotel

Yeah I said getting up as he wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked back to the hotel Harry and I were walking up to our room when we were stopped by a French police officer It took several minutes before Harry understood that he was being arrested niether of us spoke French very well and it wasn't until we were at the police station and Harry and I were being questioned by a detective who spoke fluent English that we understood that a misunderstanding had taken place. Harry and I fit the discription of a young brittish couple who had ran away from home together earlier that week after a bit explaining and showing them our marriage certificate Harry wasn able to iron out the problem although there was still questions about what a nineteen year old was doing married to a twelve year old finally Harry made up a story about us meeting at a party where I told him I was seventeen and that we sleept together and it wasn't until a month later when I showed up on his doorstep to tell him that I was pregnant that he even knew how young I really was and that we had decided to get married with my parents permission this seemed to sound like a reasonable explaination to the police and they soon released us Harry though was very quite the rest of the night it bothered him that people thought that we couldn't possiblly have married under any other circumstances it got worse the next morning when a very proud Harry introduced me as his wife in a small shop we went to and got a rather dirty look from the woman behind the counter soon Harry had stopped introducing me as his wife and simply called me Sayward after this happened several more times we spent a tense day roaming around the city we saw the eiffle tower the Louvre, Versailles the Arch de Triumphe and the Petite Triannon Harry's mood would lift for a little while when we were alone and then when he noticed that people were giving us funny looks he would get very withdrawn again

That night after having enough of feeling like he was ashamed of me I locked myself in the bathroom and had a good cry while Harry sat on the bed watching tv I had told him I was going to take a bath but when I came out an hour later dry and with puffy red eyes Harry knew something was wrong.

Sayward honey are you alright he asked

Just fine Harry a spat why would the fact that my husband who claimes he loves but is to concerned with what people might say or think to even call me his wife in public bother me it's not like I have feelings or anuthing.

Sayward honey he said reaching for me I'm so sorry

I pulled away from his hug and gave him a look that would have made most people cringe don't Harry I yelled you know you don't love me it's all been an act you figure if your stuck being married to me you might as well get laid that's all it's been hasn't it you couldn't possibly love me I mean I'm just a kid some little girl you got stuck with you don't know me at all cause if you did you would have realised how much you hurt me today.

Sayward honey please I do love you he whispered your not just some kid to me you are my wife it just hurt to see people judge us who had no idea what the real story was I thought it was making you as uncomfortable as it was me having people look at us as if we had done something wrong please baby forgive me I don't want to fight with you I love you so much he said getting up to pull me into his arms please baby forgive me for being such a clueless jerk it just hurt because I'm so proud to have you as my wife and I want to tell everyone I see that this beautiful girl beside me is my wife but then when they look at you with either sympathy or disgust in their eyes I just feel like someone let the air out of my balloon when they don't smile and say what a cute couple we make.

You mean you aren't ashamed of me I said

No baby he said never I love you so much

Will you tell people I'm your wife to hell with what they think I asked

If thats what it takes to make you smile for me again yes I'll yell it from the damned Eiffle Tower if you want me to he said smiling

Really I said

Really he said stepping out onto the balcony of our room and smiling at me before yelling at the top of his lungs I Harry Potter love my WIFE Sayward more than anything in the world I LOVE HER, I LOVE HER, I LOVE HER! we were both laughing when he pulled me into his arms and asked

So am I forgiven? I noddedand he planted a passionate kiss on my lips before carrying me to our bed

So I said I guess we just had our first fight

Yeah I guess we did he said but thats ok

Why I asked

Because now we get to makeup he said winking at me suductively before giving me a mischiveous grin and nuzzling my neck before he began working on trying to give me a hicky.

Harry I whispered

Yes he said

I love you too you know that don't you

Never had a doubt he said before rolling us over so that he could tickle my sides before his tickles turned into passionate caresses and his kisses became more demanding once again I was in his arms marveling at how wonderful it felt to make love to him the akwardness had begun to wear off and I felt comfortable enough to experiment with touching him and finding out the things that he really like apparantly Harry enjoyed this because we spent most of the night making love before he finally calapsed onto me in the early morning hours to tired to even move and so that is how most of our nights were spent that summer we traveled during the day seeing all the places we had talked about only stopping to go home to be at one of the weddings of our closest friends Harry and I ended up being in Remus and Dierdre wedding I was her maid of honor while Harry was Remus's best man I was also a bridesmaid in Antigone and Ginny's weddings both of which were beautiful weddings I was shocked to see how well Antigone and Professor Snape were getting along she had seemed to bring out a whole new side to him one that hardly anyone had ever seen he smiled and laughed he even told jokes that were'nt at anyones expence he was even wearing colors who would have guessed he would look so good Slytherin green robes with silver trim but the colors actually looked very nice on him she had even gotten him to do something about his hair which now looked clean and neatly combed but what really got me was the way he looked at her it was the way Harry looked at me he waould look at her and his eyes would light up and he would get the biggest grin on his face and when she saw him she would get a far away look in her eyes and smile and blush I was so happy for both of them Remus and Dierdre seemed to have only grown closer since we had seen them last and she was fussing over a rather tired looking Remus who was still recovering from the last full moon Harry commented that she must be taking good care of him because he looked much better than he usually did after a full moon .

And so the weddings and the weeks passed Harry and I visited Rome and saw the Collesium and the Vatican we went to Egypt andvisited the Pyramids at Giza In Israel we visited Jerusalem and saw the Temple Mount, Garden of Gethsemine and the Garden Tomb we also saw Bethelehem and the Jordan River before we headed to Sydney Australlia and then to Chinia were we saw the Great Wall and then on to Hawaii and thento the mainland stopping first in California were we sawDisneyland and Hollywood before we went to Sacremento and San Francisco were we walked downLombard Street supposedly the worlds crookedest street and then spent an afternoon watching street performers onthePeir we had our supper in Chiniatownbefore renting acar and riding across the Golden Gate Bridge where Harry pointed outAlcatraz Island Harry explained how Alcatraz prison had once housed some of Americas worst criminals in much the same way as Azkaban held Englands worst wizards we travelled through the Next we travelled through theAmerican Heartland before we visited the deep South and Florida and then travelled our way up the Atlantic coast stopping at Myrtle beach andthen the beachwhere Harry told me muggles had first learned to fly using airplanesWe stopped in Virginia beach and the Chesapeak bay before visiting Washington DC we saw the Captial Building the White House and the Vietnam,Jefferson and Lincoln memorials the Washington Monumentfinally theSmithsonian Museum we nexttravelled on up the coast to New York city and took in the Statue of Liberty and Times Square we walked through Central Park and saw Broadways plays before it was finally time to return home to England.

I had been feeling a little run down tired from all the travelling and was happy to be going home. When we finally arrived at Hogwarts I skipped dinner that night telling Harry I was going to do some unpacking and the take a nap of course Harry had noticed how tired I had been the past few weeks and decided to let me sleep after he had finished talking with Dumbledore that night It wasn't until the next morning when I felt someone sit on the bed that I realized that it was morning and Harry had let me sleep all night He was smiling and holding a tray with a breakfast of pancakes eggs and bacon on it I smiled back as he set the tray down on my lap I took one bite of the eggs before I realized I was going to be sick I jumped up of the bed knocking the tray over and ran for the bathroom I barely made it Harry was just steps behind me and soon he had pulled my long hair out of my way and was rubbing my back when I finally finished I sat on the floor holding my sides which were now rather sore I would have got up but the room was spinning and I thought I was going to be sick again and sure enough I was Harry held my hair out of the way again still rubbing my back before helping me up to sit on the edge of the tub while he cleaned up the mess and ran me a bath Harry helped me out of my clothes and held onto me as I brushed my teeth to get the bad taste out of my mouth I was still rather dizzy when he lowered me into the tub and then climbed in with me the bathroom in the Professor's chambers were much like the ones in the prefect's bathrooms and were more or less the size of a pool so harry stayed with me to make sure I didn't passout and drown myself he washed my hair for me before pulling me into his arms as we sat in the shallow water at one end of the massive tub

Better now he asked

A little I answered

Anything you want to tell me he asked

Um maybe I'm not really sure I said trembling a little in his arms

You ok he asked if your cold we could get out

No I'm not cold I said just nervous

Yeah I know so do you think we should see Madam Pomfrey this morning he asked

No um not yet I um don't know for sure if I just did'nt pick up some bug from all the travelling we did I mean it could be nothing just cause I was sick this morning doesn't mean that I said nearly in tears

Sayward honey are you ok he asked gently

No I'm probably pregnant I wailed before breaking down crying

Honey don't cry he said rubbing my back again as he held me close

Do you know how long it's been since you had your period he asked pulling me away from him so he could look in my eyes

Yes before our wedding I said still sobbing a little

You mean you have'nt had a period in over three months and you didn't tell me I mean didn;t you know you were pregnant after the first month

Well no and you don't have to yell at me I said my periods were never very regular I skipped sometimes and well we've been so busy travelling and all that I forgot

Sorry I didn't mean to yell I was just a little shocked for a minute there said Harry apologetically

Honey you do realize your pregnant and that we have to have you checked out soon don't you

Um yeah but can we find out alone together first before we have to tell the whole school

Um Sayward he said smiling we're the only ones here besides Dumbledore, Mcgonagall and Madam Pomfrey and they will have to know but first lets find out for sure ok

Do we have to go to the hospital wing can she just check here I asked

I dunno said Harry but I'll ask her he said helping me into bed you just stay here and rest I'll go get her ok as he tidied up the mess I had made made when I knocked over the tray on my way to the toilet then kissing me one the cheek he went to go get the old school nurse

When Harry got back he was followed in by Madam Pomfrey who asked me what symptoms I had

So you never threw up until this morning but you've been tired a lot lately and you three months late

yeah I said looking at Harry for support when she gave me a rather stern look

Well you are most likely pregnant she said but lets check to make sure Pull up your nightgown a little so I can see you tummy she said in a more gentle voice

I did as I was asked and Harry sat down beside me on the bed and held my hand grinning I love you he mouthed while Madam Pomfrey gently pressed on my lower stomach before pointing her wand at one spot in particular and there was a soft yellow glow and then as if my stomach had become transparent we could see the tiny little baby growing inside me

Is everything ok Harry asked it does'nt look very much I mean well is it ok

Yes Harry said Madam Pomfrey that's what the baby is supposed to look like at this stage don't worry over the next few months it will start looking more and more like what you'd expect a baby to look like .

Wow he said he's so tiny I mean aw he's just so little I can't believe Wow was all Harry could get out

I had tears in my eyes I had only thought of what a hassle it would be to be pregnant at twelve earlier and now I was looking at this tiny little miracle growing inside me our miracle Harry and I had made this little baby we had created a life this was our baby I already knew I loved this child more than life itself I was barely paying attention when Madam Pomfrey gave me instuctions on how to take care of myself and the baby until my next visit in a month when she had left Harry pulled me into his arms he was grinning from ear to ear

I'am gonna be a daddy he he said hugging me tight I love you so much and then leaning down to talk to my tummy and you too Daddy loves you so much before placing a gentle kiss on my tummy and then pulling away to give me a kiss then he slid into bed with me holding me close one hand resting protectively over my stomach So he asked have any names in mind; any ideas for the nursery; craving anything ?

No just feeling tired and dizzy and a little green around the gills so let me up before you regret it I said making another run for the toilet.


End file.
